


Teaching Assistant

by Lokis_Little_Kitten



Series: Teaching Assistant II Loki Laufeyson [1]
Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Teaching Assistant - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, DDLG, F/M, Student!Reader - Freeform, loki laufeyson - Freeform, lokis-little-kitten, professor!loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_Little_Kitten/pseuds/Lokis_Little_Kitten
Summary: Professor Laufeyson finds out about your hidden desires and decides to show you how it is really done. He shows you the ropes- sometimes literally- from BDSM but slowly more than sex starts to grow…





	1. Chapter 1 II Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a TeacherxStudent story. If it isn't your cup of tea, don't drink it.   
> Love, 
> 
> -Kitten

You sit down and grab the books and notepad that you need for your class. The book- Mansfield Park- was absolutely amazing and you mourn the fact that this month is over and so this book. Professor Laufeyson- the Literature professor- always has you read one book per month and has you write an essay on it. 

Professor Laufeyson is definitely your favourite teacher here at Asgard University. He is the son of the dean, Odin Allfather, and brother of the next dean Professor Odinson. 

Professor Laufeyson is a strange one- you have to admit- but he has passion. He loves literature and that makes him a great teacher. He is stern though… You have never seen him laugh or even smile. He doesn’t allow you in without your book- not even to listen to his lecture- and holds the old fashion dear to his heart. He isn’t that old yet, however. Only twenty-something. Not much older than you-you believe. 

He is also very handsome. It may be unprofessional to think that of your professor but you can’t go around it. Raven black hair that barely reaches his shoulder is always combed back. Pale skin and piercing green eyes adore his skinny face and match his lean body perfectly. He always wears a suit- with tie!- while dominating the room. He is basically the wet dream of everyone. Handsome, smart, good family, money and secure job, what else more would- could- you ask for? 

You and your best friends always wonder how he would be in private. Would he be just as domineering or would he let go a bit? Be a playful gentle black lab? You just don’t know… 

When said best friend- Dimitri- walks in he smiles at you. ‘’There is my bestest friend of all time,’’ he chirps as he pulls you in a hug. ‘’Hey there baby,’’ you chuckle and hug him back. Dimitri is like family to you. You were removed from your home when you were only ten years old and went from foster family to foster family. Dimitri is here from America because he wanted to study in the UK. He rarely sees his useless parents as well and so you sought comfort in each other. 

Then Professor Laufeyson strides in. In a straight line he goes for the desk and lays his bag on the table. He pulls out Mansfield Park and his laptop. Next, he starts the beamer and connects his laptop to it so it shines on the white-board. The long coat slides from his shoulder and is then parked on the back of his chair. 

All of this takes him a while but everyone is quiet. The gaze of every student is focussed on the man in front of you. He then finally stops walking around and stares at you for a moment. 

‘’So,’’ his voice then echoes, ‘’I see you have made it to my class. Good, because today I have an announcement. Since the first month of this year is over I will need a teaching assistant. This will obviously be great on your resume, help your grades, give you time off school, count as volunteering this year and may even secure a job on this very university. If you are interested you will have to fill out a form that you can find in your email and send it to me before tomorrow. Next class I will announce who got the job.’’ 

A careful hand is raised in the first row. ‘’Miss Jobbes, what is it,’’ Loki asks coldly. ‘’How will this person be selected.’’ ‘’I will. Who I think is most fitting will get the job, simple. Any other questions?’’ His gaze scans the class until another hand rises. 

‘’Mister Fors?’’ Loki slightly turns towards the boy on the third row. ‘’Well… Will things like grades or attendance count in this progress?’’ ‘’Most certainly! Everything, mister Fors,’’ Loki spits out while leaning on his chair, ‘’will count in this choice. Now let’s continue but before that.’’ 

Suddenly his gaze falls onto you. ‘’Miss Y/L/N, does your sitting position enhance your academic performance?’’ You look at yourself. You have one foot folded under you and the other over your knee. It’s comfortable. 

‘’Yes?’’ Loki raises his brows. ‘’Very well then. Can I then assume you are able to tell me why Mansfield Park is such a brilliant but lesser-known novel from Miss Auston?’’ And so the class has started. 

Professor Laufeyson gives all of you some homework and Wuthering Heights to read at home but then lets you go. You’re relieved that there is a break after his class, it is always so intense that you're in dire need of it!

You sit down at a bench with a hot latte next to you. Dimitri sits down on the opposite site and gives you a smile. ‘’So… Teaching Assistant. Sounds good to me, what about you?’’ You nod and get your laptop. ‘’I think I will apply but I don’t he’ll choose me. I mean nor my attendance or grades are perfect and that is what he looks for… perfection,’’ you mumble while still clicking on the email. 

You open the form and read it through. Standard things. Class, name, age, major. You fill it in and send it to your teacher while chatting with Dimitri. ‘’The question is, however,’’ you smirk hitting the send button, ‘’will you apply?’’ Dimitri shrugs. ‘’Nah… I don’t need the extra work. I just want to relax.’’ You nod a little and open your drive.

You’re a bit of a writer and so do it in all of your spare time. You have written and ton of stories already. Passionate fighters, tearful expeditions and ‘written erotica’ you could better qualify under BDSM… You have a hidden soft spot for it. 

Never did you bring it up in any of your relationships or even to your friends. You never went to any forms to talk to other. You’re just you and you write about it in secret. 

Your secret…   
The week passes slowly as usual. You like going to school but sometimes you get sick and tired of the endless lecturing. Then the first class of this week with Professor Laufeyson rolls around. 

When you walk in you can feel the nervous atmosphere in the room. Most people want to know who got the assistant position. You too fidget with your rings while waiting for Laufeyson to walk in. 

‘’Hello class,’’ then echoes through the room accompanied by his heavy footsteps, ‘’good to see you all survived the four days without this class. ’’ 

He does his normal routine while letting everyone wait in excitement. He then casually starts his class. He explains a million things but not much sticks this week. He probably tells you half of the same things tomorrow anyways. He then finally finishes up. 

‘’I expect you to have one-fourth of your essay done on Thursday and then… What you- apparently- all have been waiting for this class. Who has the assistance position.’’ You are already talking yourself down. He won’t pick you… Why did you even apply with those grades? It’s pathetic. Hopefully, no one finds out. 

‘’Miss Y/L/N, you are the lucky girl that has the position from now on I expect you in my office in ten minutes to discuss everything.’’ Your eyes widen when he says it. You… Is he sure he means you? Maybe he just got the wrong name. He must have. 

The class start to empty out when you get out of shock and able to pick up your stuff. You quickly do and rush to the professor's office. You wait for it to be exactly ten minutes since he is very keen on punctuality. 

You knock once, twice… Answer. ‘’Come in!’’ You open the door and peer into his office. You had never been inside. It is beautifully old and cosy. The walls are wood panels with patterns in them. The floor is carpet which you didn’t expect but the grey-brown pattern compliments the room.   
On the left is his desk that is the same colour brown wood as the walls. The leather chair behind him is green just like all of the other accent colours in the room like the lamps. Everything metal is a golden shade while fabric is that same dark green. On the right side is a fireplace that burns softly with two bookcases on both sides. In the corners are green-brown chairs you can sit in and read. The office is perfect for Professor Laufeyson, undeniable.

‘’Miss Y/L/N, come sit,’’ he speaks pointing at the simple green brown chairs in front of his desk. ‘’Thank you,’’ you whisper while walking towards the left chair quietly. You feel like you’re not allowed to make any noise here. 

‘’I assume you were rather surprised when I said your name? It was written all over your face,’’ he mumbles while looking down on a paper with a red Sharpie in hand. ‘’Yes,’’ you breathe. ‘’Why is that?’’ He still doesn’t look up at you, almost ignoring you. 

‘’I’m not a perfect student I-’’ ‘’No your not that is why I chose you.’’ Finally, he looks up from his work. ‘’I think you have it in you to become a great student. Maybe one of the best I’ve had.’’ You furrow your brows. ‘’Well… thank you?’’ 

Professor Laufeyson puts away his marker and now gives you his full attention. ‘’Miss Y/L/N, the reason I asked you here was so we can discuss your duties as my assistant. You will be required in my office after your last class everyday, unless I dismiss you beforehand. Understood?’’ ‘’Yes.’’ 

‘’Good, most of it will be self-explanatory when it comes along but there are some things you need to know before we start all of this.’’ 

Half an hour later you finally leave his office. This guy really is intense. He asked you at least a million different questions, told you about him and the uni while also telling all of the rules. You were quick to get your notebook when he started to tell you the rules. Luckily he was so kind to repeat them every now and again so you could write them down.

He had you print your schedule as well so he could find you if he needed you when in class and so he knew when to expect you. He also had you print out some other things. Luckily there is a Bluetooth printer located in his office.

When you finally get home the only thing you want to do is write, eat and sleep. So that is what you do. You write a smut- BDSM- story because… why not and have dinner. You’ll print your story tomorrow, you tell yourself when you are ready to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 II D-Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Laufeyson finds out about your hidden desires and decides to show you how it is really done. He shows you the ropes- sometimes literally- from BDSM but slowly more than sex starts to grow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a TeacherxStudent relationship. If it isn't your cup of tea, don't drink it.
> 
> Love, 
> 
> -Kitten

‘’Print Goddamit,’’ you scream at your small printer when it refuses to deliver you your story. You had gotten up in time to print those damn papers but nothing… It was on and everything.

Angrily you slap your Laptop closed and put it in your bag. Another class awaits you in a moment. You pack up your things and leave for your class. A nervous tingle is in your stomach. This will be the first day that you’re the official teaching assistant from Professor Laufeyson!

‘’There is my bitch,’’ Dimitri calls out when he sees you on campus. ‘’I can’t believe you managed that girl.’’ He pulls you into a tight hug while congratulating you. ‘’Thanks,’’ you shyly reply.

Then the interrogation starts. Dimitri asks you a thousand questions about yesterday. He buys you your coffee and then you leave for class.

Meanwhile in professor Laufeysons office. He walks in and turns the lights on. He runs a hand through his glorious hair before striding to his office. The professor gets everything ready for the day when he suddenly notices his printer. A stack of papers hangs out of it and some lay on the ground.

He sighs deeply and starts to gather it. My Pleasure. Y/N Y/L/N. He frowns deeply. Why would you randomly send this to him? Probably he just needs to read and correct it, it wouldn't be the first time a student wants him to read their work. Sending it ten times, however, is a little overdone.

He takes a map and places one version of it. Afterwards, he bins the leftover papers since they are unnecessary now. Loki starts to prepare for his first lecture then pushing the story to the back of his head. He’ll read it when he has time.

The day passes quickly full of lectures and students asking all kinds of questions. He gets quite some papers turned in that are to be graded before he can return to his office. When he arrives you are waiting on the bench for him.

‘’Punctual are we,’’ Loki sighs unlocking his office, ‘’I didn’t expect you for another ten minutes?’’ He gives you a look as he lets you in. ‘’My professor let me go earlier, professor…’’ He nods a little and closes the door behind himself.

Loki takes out the papers he received and lays them out. ‘’These need grading. The only thing I expect you to do is grammar and spelling check. I want you to be stern and merciless, think you can do that?’’ Quickly you nod as he hands you a few papers with a red sharpie. ‘’Yes professor…’’ You lay it down on his desk and start the job immediately.

The grading takes a long time but that’s fine. You learn a lot from it. After a few hours, Loki puts away his marker again. ‘’Could you please go get me a black coffee?’’ he hands you five pounds while still reading.  
‘’Yes… Of course!’’ You take the five pounds and grab your jacket. ‘’Go get yourself one as well.’’ You look a bit surprised when he says that and not. ‘’You drink latte’s, don’t you,’’ Loki frowns while thinking, ‘’get yourself one of those.’’ ‘’Thank you.’’

Quickly you get to the cafe close by to get the coffee’s that one cost one pound fifty so you have two pounds left to return to him. When you return you notice the new stack of papers in need of grading and hold back a sigh. This is your life from now on…

The next days go the same until it is finally weekend! Glorious weekend! Loki has been the same cold, stern and rude professor to you the whole week and you can’t wait to take a well-deserved break!

You spent your weekend, writing, working on Saturday, drinking coffee and watching movies. Your quite a domestic person. You like being at home without anyone else but you love the occasional party as well.

Loki lives further from Campus. You are still in the dormitory but have a room for you alone now and made it your own. It is a bit of a maze because of the closets, bed and other things but it is yours.

You again try to print some of your stories but again your printer refuses to spit out the papers. You mumble something rude and then decide to leave it alone. You’ll print at Dimitri’s later or in the library.

Back at Loki his office he just came to bring some graded papers and get some other things. He walks in and lays the stab of essays down when he notices his printer is on and loads of papers are printed once again. He gets the papers quickly before pulling the plug from the damn thing.

Again you… He should have a word with you that you shouldn’t abuse his printer like this. He gets the map in which he placed the other stories you sent him. He takes those home too, he might as well read them then.

When he gets home to his flat on the top floor of a large building he sits down on a chair near the window while looking out over his beloved city. He starts to read the stories with a flaming red Sharpie in hand to point out all of your mistakes.

Soon, however, it becomes clear that this is not what he expected it to be, at all… The more he reads the deeper the frown on his forehead gets. What were you thinking? He needs to have a good talk with you Monday…

Back home you are seated on your four-poster bed watching a show before bed when you get a text from the professor.

 

_**Professor** **Laufeyson.**_   
_We need to talk. It’s important. I have already informed your teachers you won’t be coming to class. I require you to be at my office at 9 AM, you better be there on time!_

 

 _ **You.**_  
Yes _, Professor_ _. I hope it is nothing too serious?_

 

_**Professor Laufeyson.** _   
_I’m afraid it is Miss Y/L/N. I will see you tomorrow._

Nerves are tangled in your stomach. You have been awake almost the whole night. You worried about the situation you got yourself in. What happened, what did you do? You feel like a small child again, kicked out of yet another family for no reason…

You are now seated on the bench next to his office unable to keep your mind straight. Hot tears burn in your eyes from pure fear of the professor…

When he finally turns around the corner he doesn’t even acknowledge you. No look, nod or ‘good morning’ he just walks past you and opens his door. He eventually does call you in and tells you to take a seat.

When you sit down you feel scared and small, even more now you are in the presence of Professor Laufeyson… He looks at you sternly for a second before opening his bag and pulling out papers. You frown a bit. What is that?

‘’Do you understand that it is highly disrespectful to send your professor such rubbish? If you weren’t my teaching assistant and liked you I would step to the dean right away.’’ You look at the raven-haired man with large eyes. Whatever is he talking about?

‘’I’m so sorry professor but I don’t know what this is about,’’ you carefully chime in. He slaps the papers on his desk. ‘’So you didn’t write this rubbish?’’ ‘’Write what?’’ ‘’You really do not know what this is about?’’ He stands up and walks around his desk to the side where he leans on it again.

‘’His hands tangle in hers when his large dick thrusts into her. She screams out while he simply groans. Legs are tangled while Jonny thrust into her womanhood with great force.’’ Tears start to gather in your eyes.

The stories were printed out here that's why your computer kept saying it was printed but your actual printer didn’t do a thing… That means he read it. Your secret is out and you will be expelled for it! How did this happen to you?

‘’Jenny her hands tangle into the ropes Jonny tied her up with.’’ He sighs deeply and walks towards the fireplace. He is now behind you while tears start to stream down your cheeks. This can only happen to you…  
You can feel Loki his presence right behind you. He throws the papers in front of you. They are full of red marks. Oh no… He actually read it? You expected that he would have stopped after he found out what it really was…

‘’I’m so sorry. I tried to print them at home. They were never supposed to get to you, professor. I swear it is just a misunderstanding!’’ He lets out a sarcastic laugh. ‘’It better is! It is clear you never even met a treu dom… You clearly don’t know what you are doing or what that community really is.’’

Suddenly his large hand crawls up to your neck. ‘’But don’t worry, little girl,’’ he speaks in a now softer tone, ‘’I’m willing to teach you everything you need to know. If you agree to it of course.’’ You swallow unable to say a thing.

What is he proposing? For you to become… To become his sub? What does that even really mean? He is right after all, you don’t have an ounce of experience.

‘’I…’’ You don’t know how to reply. Do you want this? Do you want this with him? You have to admit you had the occasional fantasy about him in the bedroom but that won’t be a reality. Maybe you want to find out what that reality is?

‘’Tell me, little one, are you going with my offer?’’ ‘’Yes.’’ He leans in further until his lips are right next to your ear. ‘’Good. Rule number one then, always address me with Master, understood?’’ You take a deep breath before replying.

‘’Yes, master.’’ ‘’Good girl.’’


	3. Chapter 3 II Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Laufeyson finds out about your hidden desires and decides to show you how it is really done. He shows you the ropes- sometimes literally- from BDSM but slowly more than sex starts to grow…

_ Good girl.  _

 

Those two simple words make your core fire up with need. Never was anyone able to do that with just two little words. 

 

Loki his hand creeps up until it's in your hair. He pulls making your head fly back so you can look at him. ‘’Rule number two, always say please and thank you.’’ ‘’Yes master,’’ you whisper again. 

 

‘’Three, always obey Master.’’ ‘’I understand.’’ He lets go of you and takes a step back. ‘’Well then, kneel before me.’’ Slowly you get up from your chair not completely sure of what to do. You walk towards him and lower to your knees. 

 

Loki lowers himself to your level and looks at your attempt. Knees close together and your palms on them. Not bad, but not good either. 

 

‘’This is what I mean, little one. Part your knees and lay the back of your hands on your knees.’’ You do as he says while staring at the ground. Hopefully, you did well this time. ‘’Better,’’ he mumbles while straightening up. 

 

Loki walks towards his computer and looks some things up until you suddenly hear the printer again. ‘’You have clearly never heard of a contract in this industry so I guess I will have to teach you that as well.’’ He takes it from the white machine and walks towards a chair. He sits down and asks you to come to him. 

 

He hands you the few papers. You take a quick look but Loki already takes up the attention. ‘’Sit down and read through it carefully. Everything you don’t accept, cross it out. This will make sure you are safe, understood?’’ ‘’Yes… master.’’ ‘’Good. Go then.’’ 

 

Quickly you rush to the chair you just sat in and start reading. Most things sound fine- thrilling even- to you but there were one or two things that went too far for your liking so you took a Sharpie and crossed it out as Loki said. When you are done you return it to Loki. 

 

‘’Good,’’ he mumbles as he looks at what you got rid off. He walks to his desk again and commands you to sit down again. The whole time you just stare at him with large eyes. Loki also crosses some things out and then goes to the final page. He writes his own full name and then yours. A signature is required afterwards. He puts down his and then gives you the pen. 

 

You put down the simple signature before returning the professor his pen. ‘’Thank you,’’ he sighs putting it away. ‘’This will be binding then. You are my submissive and will do as I say. Understand that if you leak any of this I will go to the dean and make sure you are ruined, understood?’’ ‘’Yes of course,’’ you quickly reply bowing your head. 

 

‘’Good girl. You can go to your class now. I do expect you after class,’’ he groans putting away the contract in a safe space. ‘’Yes, I will.’’ Loki gives you an expecting look. ‘’Yes who?’’ 

 

‘’Yes master,’’ you quickly adjust your answer, ‘’I will.’’ ‘’Within these walls I am your master unless I tell you otherwise. Now go!’’ You nod again and rush out of the room. 

 

Well, that was an experience! 

 

You rush to your class where you find Dimitri waiting with your coffee. ‘’Oh my God, where have you been,’’ he whispers since the class has already started. ‘’Professor Laufeyson needed me.’’ Dimitri frowns deeply at your answer. 

 

‘’Why?’’ You bite your lip and look at your desk. ‘’I forgot to disconnect my laptop from his printer so I accidentally printed out a shit load of papers…’’ He chuckles a bit and gives you the latté that must be almost cold now. ‘’Of course, that happens to you. I assume he wasn’t happy about it?’’ You let out a fake laugh. ‘’Not really…’’

 

The day goes slow and fast at the same time. The classes seem to pass you in a haze but you can’t wait for this day to be over. Second seem like hours at a time but eventually, there it is… The end of the day. 

 

You knock on the hard wooden door that leads to Professor Laufeysons office. ‘’Come in,’’ you hear him call. You clutch the papers you started grading for him to your chest as you open the door. You walk in and close the door behind you. 

 

‘’Lock it, pet,’’ Loki speaks without looking up. You do as he asks and walk to his desk. ‘’I got these for you…’’ You lay the papers down for him and then take a step back for me. ‘’I don’t react without proper adressmend,’’ he mumbles while reading a letter.

 

You take a deep breath before speaking again. ‘’Master, I have the papers you asked for.’’ You bite your lip while waiting for his answer. ‘’Good girl,’’ he speaks putting away his things. ‘’Come here.’’ He holds out his hand for you with an intense stare. 

 

With shaking knees you walk around the desk towards him. Gently you lay your hand into his. Loki is swift to pull you closer to in between his knees. ‘’Kneel, little one.’’ Quickly you obey and drop to your knees not taking your eyes off of him. 

 

‘’I need you to relax around me,’’ he gently speaks while laying his fingers around your chin, ‘’do you trust me?’’ ‘’Yes, master.’’ ‘’Well then, I’ve noticed that you are nervous around me. Why is that, my pet?’’ You take a deep breath before answering. 

 

‘’I’m scared to do something wrong, master.’’ He runs his other hand through your hair and pulls up his brows. ‘’No need for that. If you do something wrong I’ll let you know and give you time to redo it or adjust. It is, however, a good thing that you want to please me, isn’t it.’’ ‘’Yes master.’’ 

 

He smiles. 

 

The first time you ever saw him smile! You give him one in return while staring up at him. He keeps petting your head to relax you and soon it starts to work. ‘’We need to make sure you feel comfortable around me, pet,’’ he mumbles and gets up. 

 

He walks towards his fireplace and takes the spirit that is placed on top of it. The professor takes a quick sip without offering you. ‘’Come here,’’ he commands again. You bey him once more being quiet. 

 

Loki closes in on you and lays his hands on your hips. Your breath stops for just a second. He never touched you there before… His hands travel to the seem of your shirt and start to pull it off. ‘’Arms up.’’ When you do he completely pulls the shirt off of you leaving you in your bra. 

 

His arm snakes around your waist to unclasp your bra. He slowly lets it slide down your arms and your breast. The clothing article is dropped to the floor as well. Loki his hand grazes your collarbone while studying your half-naked body. 

 

Loki then lowers himself to one knee and starts to open your trousers. You swallow thickly feeling nervous. You only had one or two relationships before of which one included nudity- usually in the dark. 

 

He pulls the fabric down your legs. Your muscles tense up at the contact as you try to hide yourself a little with your arms. Loki his right-hand slithers around your ankle and lifts your foot. He pulls the last bit of fabric from your legs and straightens up again. You are only wearing pants now and slightly hope to keep those. 

 

‘’There.’’ He takes your wrist and pulls your hands your body. ‘’Don’t hide, little one, not for master.’’ A wave of excitement goes down your body straight to your core. ‘’Yes, master.’’ He smirks a bit at you and lays his hand on your cheek. ‘’Good girl.’’ He kisses your forehead and then leads you towards the fireplace. ‘’We don’t want you to get cold now, do we.’’ He lets you sit on the warm carpet and even gives you a book to read. 

 

No blanket or clothes to cover up, however. 

 

You honestly try to concentrate on reading the book but Loki is just too big a distraction. Add the nervous and excitement of the whole situation and it results in you being a wreck. You put the book away biting your lip unsure of what to do. Should you just ask for something to do?

 

You suppose so? 

 

‘’Master,’’ you breathe out. ‘’Yes, pet.’’ ‘’I can’t concentrate…’’ He looks up at you and grins a bit. ‘’What do you suppose I do about that?’’ Tickly you swallow and shrug. ‘’I don’t know… I’m sorry.’’ He stands up and rushes towards you. 

 

‘’Don’t be. How are you feeling? Comfortable?’’ Shorty you nod. After being naked in front of him for such a long time your barely notice it any more ‘’Yes.’’ ‘’Good girl.’’ He takes your hand and has you stand up. 

 

He takes his coat and wraps it around your shoulders. ‘’Back to your duties then.’’ He then just has you grade papers and other things. Eventually makes you get dressed again and leave. 

 

When you get home you sit down on your bed. What just happened? He barely touched you but you feel like you’re on fire. You pull your knees up and then simply lay down… thinking. 

 

All kinds of things fly your head until your phone buzzes. You take a look and see that it’s a text from professor Laufeyson. Quickly you open it to find a simple question. 

 

**_Professor Laufeyson._ ** **_  
_ ** _ Have you eaten dinner yet?  _

 

**_You._ ** **_  
_ ** _ No, I haven’t _

 

**_Professor Laufeyson._ ** **_  
_ ** _ No, master. Make sure you do before eight! _

 

You look at the clock. Seven thirty already! You have been home for an hour? You hadn’t even noticed. The professor had occupied your mind so much the time had slipped from you. 

 

**_You.  
_ ** _ I try my best, master. _

 

**_Professor Laufeyson._ ** **_  
_ ** _ Don’t try. Do it. I expect a photo before eight. _

 

You jump up and run to your kitchen. When your right in the middle of getting pots and pans your phone buzzes once again. You grab your phone and look. 

 

**_Professor Laufeuson._ ** **_  
_ ** _ It better be healthy, little one!  _

 

Your eyes widen at his demand. Is he really asking a broke college student to make a healthy meal within half an hour? Is he joking? What is he going to do if you don’t? You scoff and put all of your stuff away again. 

 

You eat breakfast, you promise yourself and then go to watch a movie again. It is too late in the evening to still cook or eat! At precisely eight your damned mobile phone buzzes again.

 

**_Professor Laufeyson._ ** **_  
_ ** _ Times up. What are you eating? _

 

You don’t react. You’ll just say your phone died or something. He can’t force you to eat! 

 

**_Professor Laufeyson_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Pet? _

 

_ Answer me! _

 

_ You’ll pay for it if you don’t obey! _

 

_ That’s it, chances are up. _

 

The messages flood in every few minutes until you turn your phone off. Geez, this guy is intense… Something about it gives a pleasant tingle deep in your chest but your head tells you to ignore it. So you do. 

 

The next day you turn your phone back on and see that Loki send you some more angry messages. You ignore it again but start to feel a little nervous about seeing him this afternoon. 

 

You go to your classes and slightly hind behind your large best friend when walking in. He frowns deeply when he notices. ‘’You okay,’’ Dimitri asks heaving his bag a little more onto his shoulder. ‘’Yeah, fine.’’ 

 

‘’Is the professor getting too much for you already,’’ he chuckles after passing the stern man. You did notice his angry glare at you but then again, his face is always angry… ‘’I might have pissed him off a little. I didn’t finish some work even though I had the whole weekend.’’ He laughs loudly at you. ‘’I’m sorry, babe,’’ he screeches when he arrives at your seats in the back. 

 

‘’It isn’t funny! He’s going to kill me after class.’’ You lean against his arm and bury your face in his sleeve. ‘’What are you doing this afternoon,’’ you ask, ‘’wanna meet up?’’ ‘’Oh no,’’ he calls out with a smirk, ‘’you are not using me to escape his wrath! Even if I wanted to do that, I have football practice.’’ You groan and cuddle up close with him. He wraps his arm around you and gives you a smile. 

 

You love Dimitri. He is your best friend of four years now and if anyone saw you that didn't know you they would swear you’re a couple. You’re not, however, just very close and touchy. Probably because the both of you have been touch starved all your life and now try to make up for that. 

 

‘’Just remember that he isn’t allowed to touch you, okay?’’ ‘’Yeah.’’ Yeah… No. 

 

‘’Miss Y/L/N,’’ Professor Laufeyson then suddenly calls out. ‘’Would you like to join me on the first row, please? Maybe you can pay attention to me then instead of your boyfriend.’’ Your eyes widen when he asks that. Oh no…

 

You sit up and look at the front row that is- as usual- empty. You grab your bag onto your shoulder and walk up to the front row at- of course- the middle seat. You quickly obey before you get into even more trouble. ‘’He’s not my boyfriend,’’ you mumble while sitting down. ‘’I certainly don’t hope so,’’ Loki whispers back and then finally starts his class. 

 

At some point, you manage to get your phone out and in front of your book so you hope Loki won’t see it.    
  


**_You._ ** **_  
_ ** _ Help me! He stares at me the whole time! _ __   
  


**_Dimitri._ ** **_  
_ ** _ You really pissed him off, didn’t you? Sorry that I can’t  _ _   
_ _ help you. Maybe he’ll go easy on you from now on? _

 

The moment you want to start typing again a large hand grabs your phone. ‘’Miss Y/L/N, can I conduct from this that my classes are so boring your last option is a mobile phone? No note making or reading can keep you suited?’’ You bite your lip again and quickly apologize. ‘’You get this one back when you go home.’’ He puts it in his back pocket and then continues his lesson. 

 

You’re so screwed… 


	4. Chapter 4 II First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Laufeyson finds out about your hidden desires and decides to show you how it is really done. He shows you the ropes- sometimes literally- from BDSM but slowly more than sex starts to grow…

Class is over after a  long time of listening and angry glares from your professor. You pack up your stuff and wait for everyone to be gone. When the last student closes the door Loki leans against his desk with another cross glare at you. 

 

‘’I’m sorry about being on the phone. I should have listened to your lecture,’’ you start out silently. ‘’Get your ass to my office, now pet!’’ Loki is absolutely cross, more than you have ever seen him in the three years before. 

 

Quickly you get up and start walking. When you arrive Loki throws his door open and points at the inside. ‘’March it.’’ Quickly you duck down and run in. When inside he slams the door closed and locks it. 

 

You turn around to him biting your lip. ‘’So you thought it funny to disobey and then to ignore me?’’ Quickly you shake your head. ‘’No master! I’m sorry but my phone died,’’ you lie. You’re already on the brink of tears and his intense glare doesn’t make it any better. Why did you do this to yourself again? You should have known Loki would react something like this. 

 

You fidget with some wounds on your finger and pull on loose skin around your nails. ‘’Were you home,’’ he asks folding his arms together. He looks even bigger in the small office in front of the wooden door. ‘’Well, yes?’’ What is he planning? 

 

‘’You could plug it in and let me know as soon as you were able, couldn’t you?’’ You look down at the dark carpet and fidget some more. ‘’I ehm…’’ You don’t know what to say. It was a dumb excuse. You could have seen it coming… 

 

‘’Well, I-’’ ‘’Lied?’’ No point of denying it now. He takes a step towards you towering over you even more. ‘’Yes, master… I’m sorry.’’ You give a quick glance up but don’t like your view. Loki his piercing green eyes fuming with anger. ‘’Do you know why I asked you to that?’’ 

 

You slightly shake your head.’’No…’’ ‘’Because food, little one, is important for you and I was scared you would be too much into your head to remember to eat. Quite frankly I was right!’’ 

 

The first tear now rolls down your cheek. You hate it when he is cross with you, you decided. It’s no fun! You quickly wipe away the tear but two take its place. ‘’Stop crying,’’ is all he offers you. He grabs your arm and pulls you towards the chair in the corner. He sits down still holding onto you. 

 

‘’What are you-’’ he cuts you off by pulling you over his knees. He pulls up your skirt- you stupidly decided to wear this morning- and lays his hand on your ass. ‘’I will spank you for a total of twenty times. Five for ignoring me. Five for lying to me and ten for not eating. Understood?’’ ‘’Yes master.’’ A tear rolls down your nose onto the carpet. ‘’And you will count!’’

 

Then all of the sudden and without notice Loki his hand slams down on your ass. He lays his fingers on the new bruise. ‘’Darling, count for me.’’ ‘’One…’’ ‘’Good girl.’’ Another spank comes down hard. ‘’What did you do wrong,’’ he asks you. ‘’Two...I ignored you.’’ ‘’Good.’’ 

Wham!

 

‘’Three…’’ ‘’How could you have prevented this from happening?’’ ‘’I should have answered you.’’ ‘’Good girl.’’ 

 

Spank!

 

‘’Four,’’ you say while your voice cracks. ‘’Now apologize to your master.’’ ‘’I’m sorry master! I won’t do it again.’’ ‘’There you go.’’

 

Blam!

 

‘’Five.’’ Your body is shaking by now while Loki caresses your bruised ass. ‘’Good job.’’ He just continues his torture makes you answer the same questions as before. 

 

When it is finally done he pulls you up and onto his lap. He cuddles you close to his chest and hushes you a bit. ‘’Sh, you did so well darling. You didn’t complain or be rude. You did very very well.’’ You nuzzle your face in his neck hearing the praising. 

 

Loki wipes away some tears and kisses your forehead. Loki then stands up with you still in his arms. He gently puts you in the chair. ‘’I’m just going to get you a snack, okay little one? I will be back in a little.’’ You give him a pair of large doe eyes as to beg him not to go. 

 

‘’Don’t worry I’ll be back in five.’’ He kisses your forehead again and walks out of the room then. You take your shoes off and pull your knees to your chest. Maybe you did need this second alone. 

 

You don’t get any time, however, because your phone buzzes. You take it from your bag and look at it. 

 

**_Dimitri._ ** **_  
_ ** _ Are you okay, was it bad? _

 

**_You._ ** **_  
_ ** _ I’m fine. He thought he punished me enough  _ _   
_ _ already in class, so he let me go off easy. Thanks _

 

**_Dimitri_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Good to hear. Wanna meet up tonight? _

 

**_You._ ** **_  
_ ** _ I have work and kind of need a  _ _   
_ _ night for myself. Another time maybe? _

 

When you see Dimitri is typing something back someone knocks on the door. ‘’Loki?’’ You recognize the dean's voice. Oh no… Quickly you send Loki a text that the dean is in while rushing to the door. 

 

Quickly you open it for professor Allfather. He frowns deeply when he sees you instead of his son. ‘’I’m sorry but I’m afraid professor Laufeyson is out, professor,’’ you softly speak. ‘’Hm, I’ll wait then.’’ The older man sits down in Loki his office chair. ‘’Okay…’’ You sit down pulling your skirt down as much as possible. 

 

You feel your phone buzz and hope with your whole heart it is Loki, you just can’t get your phone because it would be rude. ‘’Professor Laufeyson will be back any time now. He was just getting something,’’ you softly speak. ‘’Thank you. You’re his teaching assistant?’’ ‘’Yes… I am.’’ Among other things… 

 

The room goes quiet once again until Loki walks back in. He hands you some papers without even looking at you. ‘’Grade those.’’ 

 

There is that stern and rude professor you know again… Nice knowing you kind master Loki. You get yourself one of his red markers and starts grading some papers. Loki and his father discuss some important letters and other things.

 

It is all very… courteous. Not like a father and son should be, you suppose. 

 

When his father finally leaves Loki turns back to you. ‘’I’m sorry about that, little one. Are you okay,’’ Loki asks searching in his pockets. He takes out a package of biscuits and water for you. ‘’There,’’ he smiles and kisses your hair. 

 

You open the water to take a sip. The biscuits are harder, however. When you open the package you play with the plastic for a second and then break off a piece. You don’t want to eat it. 

 

_ He  _ doesn’t want you to eat it. 

 

‘’How much,’’ you ask Loki carefully. ‘’Four,’’ he replies absently studying one of the letters he just got. You put away the drink and snack to grab your wallet. You take out a five-pound bill and walk to his desk. 

 

‘’Pet, I’ll pay attention to you again in one moment. Just let me… do this.’’ He reads and crosses things out until finally signing and putting it away. ‘’Now then,’’ he smiles and looks up at you. 

 

‘’What is it?’’ You try to give him the five pounds but he simply stares at it before chuckling. ‘’Want me to get you something else? Coffee?’’ Loki already stands up to go but you stop him. ‘’No, it’s for the biscuits.’’ 

 

He frowns and chuckles a bit before walking up to you. ‘’No need to pay me for that, besides you gave way to much. It’s only two pounds fifty.’’ He lays his hands on your hips and smiles at your confused form. 

 

‘’But you said four a minute ago!’’ He now laughs and takes the five pounds. ‘’I meant four biscuits.’’ His hand slides under your skirt until he finds your pants. He hooks the piece of paper under your strap and then pulls back. ‘’There we go. Now I would like you to go and eat.’’ You walk back to the chair and sit. 

 

The package of cookies is reopened while this time you also push him far into the back of your mind. No reason not to enjoy this. You take a good bite from it and relish at the taste. ‘’Thank you.’’ ‘’No problem, dear.’’ 

 


	5. Chapter 5 II Are You Pet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Laufeyson finds out about your hidden desires and decides to show you how it is really done. He shows you the ropes- sometimes literally- from BDSM but slowly more than sex starts to grow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this one is a little shorter than the last few but I felt like this was a proper ending for this chapter.

You twiddle your thumbs while looking at the papers Loki gave you. You have a red marker in your hand between your pinky and ring finger. The paper you read is great but you're distracted… This whole day was quite tough on you and now you’re alone it all comes crashing down on you.

 

You’re curled up in a chair in front of the desk. Papers are in front of you while your hanging over it. Hair falls next to your face covering the side of it. When Loki walks in he smiles seeing your beauty. ‘’What are you doing,’’ he asks a little confused. 

 

He goes to stand behind you and leans down on your while laying his large hands on the desk. He pulls the hair out of your neck and kisses your neck gently. ‘’Grading, as you asked.’’ He pulls the papers away from you. ‘’Don’t. I think your day was long enough. Why don’t you go home, hm? I don’t want you to work anymore. You don’t have to make your homework for tomorrow for class, how does that sound.’’ ‘’Fine, I usually make it at work.’’

 

He kisses your shoulder and starts sucking a little. ‘’Hm,’’ he leaves your neck again, ‘’where do you work?’’ ‘’This tiny bookstore just outside the city. I love it there.’’ While you explain it Loki starts to suck again. A soft growl leaves your mouth. ‘’Bookstore?’’ ‘’Hm-hm… We sell all kinds of classics… It’s rather busy you know.’’ He smiles in your neck and moves on to the next spot.

 

‘’What's the address.’’ You chuckle and lean into his touch a little more. ‘’Yeah, you’d like to know that!’’ Loki his hand snakes towards your stomach. ‘’In how much do you have to leave?’’ ‘’Half an hour.’’ He kisses down to your chest while his hand goes down even further. 

 

He soon finds your skirt and pulls it up. ‘’Mind me, little one,’’ he mumbles under your ear before sucking again. ‘’No.’’ You can feel him smile and then his hand slips into your underwear. Softly he grazes your folds and finds you wet already. 

 

He quickly walks to your front and kisses your lips. He deepens the kiss within seconds and picks you up. He turns throws you down on the desk and opens your legs. He takes the five-pound bill and holds it in front of your teeth. ‘’Hold this for me.’’ You take it in your mouth carefully. ‘’Don’t damage it, darling.’’ He starts to take off his tie and leans over you. He pushes your hands up and ties them together with the soft fabric. 

 

‘’Hold them up there.’’ You nod at him to show you understand. Loki then kneels down between your thighs. He quickly slips off your panties and then kisses you right above your core. 

 

‘’Quiet,’’ is all he says before he presses his tongue against your clit. Loudly you moan at the sensation. ‘’I said, quiet,’’ Loki grows at you. He gives your wet cunt a slap. You want to squeal but hold it back. Loki then starts to lick and suck your clit again like he is starving. 

Your breathing goes faster every second of his sweet torture. 

 

Tears form in your eyes as you want to moan and grab onto the desk but you do everything to hold yourself back. You want to bite down, moan, scream, grab, pull but you stop yourself. 

 

Loki licks and sucks without breaks and then also starts to play with your hole. He slides one long slender finger inside of you and moans. ‘’You’re so tight, darling, when was the last time you’ve let someone in.’’ 

 

You know the question is just about sex but you take it very differently. The excitement you just felt is gone by that question. You try to push it away but it doesn’t work and Loki notices. He looks up and takes the five pound from you. 

 

‘’Are you okay?’’ ‘’Yes. I’m good.’’ ‘’Really because you just dried up within seconds.’’ He unties you and pulls you back up and into his arms. ‘’Maybe this is too much for you now,’’ he slightly smiles and kisses your forehead.

 

He already gets your panties and starts to put them back onto you. ‘’No, I’m ready, please,’’ you beg him as he lifts you to pull the fabric over your abused ass. ‘’Clearly not, little one.’’ He pulls you onto your feet and kisses your forehead again. ‘’I am!’’ He picks you up again, sits down with you pressed to his chest. 

 

‘’What is it, small one? What’s going on in that head of yours. If you want this to work you need to be honest with me.’’ You sigh deeply and cuddle up with him a little more. ‘’I guess I have some issues from earlier… and it is going a little quick?’’ 

 

Loki holds you close and presses his lips to your face. ‘’We can take it as slow as you like… What other issues?’’ ‘’I don’t wanna talk about those.’’ You wiggle and try to get off Lokis lap. He chuckles and lets you go. ‘’Want to go home?’’ ‘’No… Work remember. I still have twenty minutes’’

 

You take the coffee and chug down a quick sip. ‘’Darling, this only works if we’re honest. What did I say or do that upset you?’’ ‘’You didn’t do it on purpose,’’ you quickly say right before taking a sip. Loki walks up close to you. ‘’I didn’t say I did. What was it.’’ He pushes you back onto the desk. 

 

‘’When was the last time you let someone in…’’ Loki sighs and lays his hands on your hips. ‘’You have a hard time with that, don’t you- letting someone into your life?’’ You nod slightly and want to lean into him but don’t. 

 

‘’That’s okay. However, it is important that you let me in, in different ways,’’ he winks. ‘’Dork,’’ you mutter and lay your forehead against his chest. He pets your head a bit and chuckles. ‘’Sorry.’’ ‘’Hm.’’ 

 

He kisses your neck again while leaving his hands on the small of your back. ‘’I'll try to open up a bit.’’ ‘’Good girl.’’ Loki kisses your shoulder again and holds you close. You stay like that for a while until you have to go. ‘’Darling,’’ Loki calls out while you grab your things. ‘’Yes?’’ You pull your bag onto your shoulder while looking at him. 

 

‘’I want you to send me pictures of every meal you eat, understand, or you will be punished.’’ ‘’Yes master.’’ ‘’Good girl. Now go.’’ You smile and leave his office. You get to your ride and go to work. When you get there you help whoever needs you, write some, put books away and read until late in the evening. 

 

You always close up because you’re the only one there and so you’re able to read until ten in the evening and then get home. You turn the page of an old book that looks like it could fall apart any second about some old legend when your phone rings. 

 

Without looking at it you pick up. ‘’Hello,’’ you ask a little out of it. ‘’When were you planning on eating,’’ you hear Loki his voice. ‘’I’m still at work,’’ you mumble looking at a beautiful drawing in the book. ‘’It’s half ten!’’ He sounds a little angry. 

 

‘’Master,’’ you start seriously, ‘’if you had the opportunity to read for hours in an old bookshop without anyone hurrying or annoying you, would you let it go?’’ You still try to sound reasonable and serious but to Loki, you sound like a five-year-old bargaining to not having to go to bed. 

 

‘’Pet, I want you to go home now and eat something. Understand?’’ You sigh deeply and close the book. ‘’Fine.’’ He sighs relieved and hums something. ‘’When will you be home?’’ You shrug but then realize he can’t see it. ‘’Half an hour, I think.’’ ‘’Okay, let me know when you’re home.’’ ‘’I will,’’ you huff as you stand up and get to put the book away. ‘’And don’t be mouthy!’’ ‘’Sorry…’’ 

 

Quickly you close down the small store down and get home. Arriving at your dorm you put away your stuff and text Loki you got home safe. You get out your laptop to do some writing and look for a flat since you want to move out of the dormitory. 

 

You barely sat down when someone knocks on your door. Annoyed you get back up and open the door. A boy from Domino’s is at your door. ‘’Are you Pet?’’ You sigh deeply. He didn’t… 

 

‘’Yes. I’m sorry you had to say that.’’ The kid nods a little bit and gives you the pizza. ‘’It was prepaid,’’ he mumbles and leaves. You close the door and walk to the dining table. You put the pizza down and walk to your kitchen to get something to drink. 

 

You then send Loki a text. 

 

**_You._ ** **_  
_ ** _ Thank you for the pizza. It wasn’t necessary though. _

 

**_Master._ ** **_  
_ ** _ Enjoy your food, little one. _

 

**_You._ ** **_  
_ ** _ I will. Thank you. _

You open the box and find another message. 

 

**‘’Eat, darling.’’**

 

You smile and take a piece of pizza. You put it on a plate and start eating while watching telly on your laptop. Loki ordered you a basic pizza but you like it the same. You quietly thank him again in your mind and then clean up. 


	6. Chapter 6 II 10, Be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Laufeyson finds out about your hidden desires and decides to show you how it is really done. He shows you the ropes- sometimes literally- from BDSM but slowly more than sex starts to grow…

‘’Good afternoon, master,’’ you smile when you walk into his office. ‘’Hello there, little one.’’ Loki sits in a large chair in the middle of the room. Quickly you discard your bag next to the door you lock. ‘’Strip,’’ Loki then commands. Quickly you grab the zipper from the dress you bravely wore today. 

 

Slowly you pull the zipper down and then free your arms from the straps. You shimmy it down while your hands start to shake from the nervous in your stomach. You reach your bra and take that off as well. ‘’Stop,’’ Loki then commands, ‘’come here and kneel.’’ ‘’Yes master.’’ 

 

Quietly you walk towards him and kneel in front of the man. You look up with wondering eyes. ‘’Pretty girl. Do you know what pretty girls need?’’ You cock your head a bit.’’No master.’’ ‘’Pretty girls like you need rules.’’ You cock your head the other way now and frown deeply. 

 

That’s not what you expected… 

 

‘’I have a list of rules for you I’d like you to learn. These are the rules that you will have to obey or will be punished about. Don’t think you’ll be able to find your way around it, that won’t work.’’ He takes a paper from his bag and gives it to you. 

 

Is this why you undressed?

 

‘’Don’t worry, pet, afterwards I will pleasure you.’’ Question answered. 

 

1- Must say Goodnight and Goodmorning (through texts or calls. Calls preferred)  
2- Must send pictures of every meal!    
3- Send a picture of outfit for approval. If disapproved, change.   
4- No touching yourself.   
5- Master knows best, respect that and follow.   
6- Hygiene is important, lack thereof will be punished.   
7- Always be honest to master.   
8- Remember your manners, lack thereof will be punished   
9- Always make your homework   
10- Be a good girl.

 

You read through them and then look up at your master. ‘’Well number four is plain rude!’’ Loki chuckles and pats your head. ‘’Don’t worry, you won’t shorten on anything,’’ he teases you. ‘’May I keep the list?’’ ‘’Yes, darling, but put it away for now.’’ You want to get up to put it in your bag but Loki stops you.

 

‘’Don’t walk, crawl. I want to see you move.’’ You give him a pair of big eyes but then obey. You crawl to your bag and put away the papers. Afterwards, you quickly get back to Loki and kneels between his knees again.

 

‘’Good girl.’’ His hand is palming a bulge in his trousers roughly. You swallow thickly unable to keep your eyes off of it. ‘’Are you hungry pet?’’ ‘’Yes master.’’ You swallow.

 

This is it. This is truly it. You’re about to actually see him, take him in your mouth, taste him. Just the thought of it sends a wave of arousal to your core. Loki gets up taking off his tie. Quickly you obey when he kneels behind you. He binds your hands together which has you slightly off balanced. 

 

He then sits down again and starts to fiddle at his trousers. Then finally the moment arrives! He pulls out his long and thick member right in front of your eyes. Your mouth starts to water at the sight just as your cunt. 

 

‘’Lick,’’ he commands you. Swiftly, you do. You lay your tongue on his shaft right above his balls and lick all the way up. You twirl your tongue around his head and then repeat it. You do this again and again while Loki sits back and enjoys. ‘’Good pet,’’ he groans. 

 

His hands tangle into your hair guiding you slightly. ‘’Take me in.’’ He pushes himself into your mouth where you happily give him a warm welcome. 

 

However, when he starts to push further in you get slightly concerned. You don’t have a lot of experience and so you soon feel like you have to gag. Loki stops and massages your head. ‘’Shh,’’ he coos, ‘’relax and swallow.’’ You try to do as he says and soon it does indeed ease. 

 

Loki pulls out again and then slowly slides back in. ‘’Suck, pet!’’ You do as he commands and close your eyes to focus a little better. He then tightens his grip on your hair as he continues to push into your mouth and then pull back out quicker and quicker. 

 

You try to move your tongue and suck in your cheeks but feel like your failing. Loki groans happily start to pull even harder. You start to fall forward with the only thing holding you from it. Just a few hard thrusts later he shoots his cum into your mouth. 

 

He slowly pulls out but doesn’t let go of your hair. ‘’Swallow,’’ he groans. You do and lick the residue from his cock. ‘’Good girl,’’ he pants and pats your head. ‘’Very good girl.’’ He caresses your cheek while glaring down at you. 

 

His cock softens again and then he puts it away. ‘’Stand up.’’ You clumsily do with your hands still bound. ‘’Closer.’’ You step towards him until your knees touch his. Loki sits forward and starts pulling down your pants. When they're off he pulls you even closer his knee is between your legs. 

 

‘’Rub,’’ he commands you then. Your eyes widen slightly while your cheeks start to heat up. ‘’I ehm-’’ ‘’Rub your cunt over my knee until you cum like the filthy little slut that you are.’’ You swallow deeply and look down. You then start to move. Your wet clit moves over his rough trousers. 

 

Silently you gasp as you move again. ‘’Good girl,’’ he smiles. You gasp and whine as your pleasure builds up quickly again when Loki slaps his hand over your mouth. ‘’As much as I like to hear you, you need to be quiet, pet.’’ You nod and continue to grind his leg. 

 

His other hand goes behind you and starts to play with your hole. He slowly slides two of them in and latches his tongue onto your nipple. He sucks and nibbles at it while pulling. He kisses towards your other one and whispers something at you. ‘’Such a dirty,’’ he pants kissing, ‘’dirty little girl.’’ He works your hole even faster and rougher while you get closer and closer to your orgasm. 

 

You nibble and suck on his fingers to not make any sounds. He doesn’t mind. 

 

‘’Cum for me, darling,’’ he then groans and bites your breast. His lips travel up and start to suck some sensitive skin under your ear. You suck on his fingers even harder. ‘’Good girl, cum! Cum for me!’’ Your walls clench around him as your orgasm rolls over you. You shoot forward and lay your head on his shoulder. 

 

Loki works you through your orgasm and then pulls you close. ‘’Good girl. You did so well.’’ He turns you and holds you against his chest. Gently he unties your wrists and slightly rubs the skin. ‘’Did I hurt you in any way,’’ he asks then running a hand through your hair. 

 

‘’No, master.’’ ‘’Good.’’ He kisses your shoulder gently and then your cheek. ‘’Did it feel good?’’ You smile widely. ‘’Yes, master.’’ ‘’Good. Always tell me if you don’t like something or are hurt. Did I tell you the safeword?’’ ‘’No.’’ He pulls you even closer. 

 

‘’I’m sorry dear. I should have done it from the start. Yellow means that you're near your limit and red means you passed it already. okay?’’ ‘’Yes master.’’ He kisses your shoulder once again and then trails the scars on your hips. 

 

‘’I want to add a rule,’’ Loki randomly says. ‘’What?’’ He goes down trailing a fresh one. ‘’No hurting yourself.’’ You look up at him in shock. ‘’It isn’t what you-’’ ‘’Those are not surgical nor accidents, darling. I know self-harm scars and I don’t want to see them on anyone.’’ You run a hand through your hair. 

 

‘’Loki? How do you know what that kind of scars look like.’’ He looks away, his lips pressed shut and his eyes full of hurt. You grab his sleeve and pull it up to see the healed scars. Your lip starts to tremble and tears gather in your eyes. 

 

‘’Why,’’ you ask him holding on tight to his arm. ‘’My father and I… We just aren’t a match. He would always scream at me and cuss me out. He never touched me… he didn’t have to.’’ ‘’He made sure you destroyed yourself.’’ 

 

His grip tightens around you and he still doesn’t look at you. ‘’Whenever he was done with me this was the only thing that made me forget…’’ You pull his head to your chest and kiss his head. ‘’I’m sorry…’’ He finally looks up at you and pulls his hand off his arm to kiss your palm.

‘’I was able to quit, dear. I just needed a push, for me it was teaching… Is there a push I can give you?’’ You look away and slide your wrist from his grasp. ‘’I don’t… I don’t know.’’ He kisses your neck and pulls you nearer. 

 

‘’Whenever you feel like cutting you call me. If I find one more scar on your body ever again, I will punish you!’’ He gives you a very stern look, you never saw that look on him. ‘’Understood, pet?’’ ‘’Yes, master.’’ He slightly smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes. He is clearly lost in a painful memory. 

 

‘’I know this place close by. They sell the best frozen yoghurt I have ever tasted in my life.’’ ‘’Let me put on some other trousers and I will go and get you some.’’ ‘’I wanted to offer,’’ you pout. Loki chuckles a bit and kisses your shoulder. ‘’All you have to do is stay here and read a book, drink some tea maybe.’’ You smile at him. 

 

‘’Okay… Why other trousers?’’ Loki pulls your leg aside to reveal a wet and sticky spot on his trousers. ‘’You rubbed off on me.’’ You giggle a bit and blush furiously. ‘’I’m sorry, master.’’ ‘’It’s fine, little one. Go, put your clothes back in.’’ You nod a little bit and get off of him. You happily cover your scars with underwear and dress. 

 

Loki changes his trousers and gives you a smile. ‘’I’ll be back in ten. Do you have the address?’’ You nod and write it down on a small piece of paper. He smiles and leaves. 


	7. Chapter 7 II Car Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Laufeyson finds out about your hidden desires and decides to show you how it is really done. He shows you the ropes- sometimes literally- from BDSM but slowly more than sex starts to grow…

**_You._ ** **  
** _ I ate and I’m on my way to school now. _ __   
  


**_Master._ ** **_  
_ ** _ Good girl, what did you have? _

 

**_You._ ** **_  
_ ** _ Yoghurt with cereal and dried fruits.  _

 

**_Master._ ** **_  
_ ** _ Sounds good. I’ll see you in class. _ __   
  


**_You._ ** **_  
_ ** _ Yes, master. _

 

It’s been a few days now and you start to get really comfortable with Loki. A routine started to form between the two of you. A few days ago he started sending you good morning and good night texts. Somehow he is always awake before you and so there is always a text waiting for you in the morning. 

 

Sending him a picture of whatever you eat starts to become easier but you still forget sometimes… This was one of those days. You pop off to school and look for Dimitri. When you find him you go to class together. 

 

At the end of the day, you arrive at Loki his office again. You knock and wait for the answer you quickly get. ‘’Come in!’’ You open the door and get into the office. You close and lock the door. You lay your bag away and look at Loki who is in the middle of the room again. There is a black box next to him. On it is painted  _ ‘Toy Box’.  _

 

‘’Come here little one,’’ Loki commands you. You obey and look down with your hands behind your back. ‘’Take off your clothes.’’ Again you obey and wiggle out of your trousers and shirt. 

 

Loki smiles when he sees what you are wearing underneath. A red, lace bodysuit with a string corset. A low growl leaves his throat. ‘’Closer.’’ You get nearer as he asks until his knee is between his legs. His hand reaches your cunt and opens the damp buttons. His other hand palms the large bulge in his trousers. 

 

He opens the zipper and pulls himself out. Every time it surprises you how big he is. He never did this, however, you never actually had sex. Fingers and mouths have been busy but you never went further. Would it finally happen today?

 

Loki reaches down and pulls out a gag. His other hand starts to rub your clit. He pushes the ball in your mouth and closes it in your neck. He then takes a pair of handcuffs but holds them in his hand for now. 

 

‘’Get onto my lap, little one.’’ Quickly you sit down right before his cock. You feel his length rub your belly. He then takes the pair of cuffs and cuffs your hand and feet together. The position is rather awkward your in now, and quite unstable. 

 

He then grabs your thighs and lifts you. ‘’Think you can handle me,’’ he asks while feeling if you get enough. You nod at him quickly already feeling his tip at your entrance. ‘’Alright then.’’ He lowers you onto his cock and gaps as he slides into you. 

 

‘’You’re so tight,’’ he groans happily as he starts to move in and out of you. You roll your hips and slam your head into your neck. Loki holds your waist to keep you stable and guide you onto his cock. ‘’You’re on the pill, right,’’ he asks then suddenly. ‘’Yes,’’ you mumble through the gag. He kisses your neck and sucks a hickey on your collarbone. 

 

‘’I promise I’ll use a condom next time,’’ he pants and starts to move faster, ‘’to be honest. This wasn’t completely planned. I just… I just really needed you. You looked so pretty in class.’’ He starts sucking your other shoulder now while he slams his hard cock into you. 

 

He hits every spot you love and need him in. Tears start to gather in your eyes as you get closer to your orgasm. Loki his left-hand gets between your legs and starts to rub your clit making it all even better. You bite the gag and whine. 

 

‘’That damn shirt of yours… It’s so low.’’ A few hard thrusts later he cums deep inside of you. This pushes you over the edge as well and milk him out. Loki pulls out and watches the cum mixture drip from your cunt. He kisses you between your breast and smiles. ‘’Good girl,’’ he smiles and takes off the gag. He also removes the cuffs so you can relax

 

You pant heavily while Loki completely unties you. He then pulls you to his chest to let you calm down. ‘’You were amazing, little one.’’ You smile and cuddle yourself to his chest. ‘’Thank you.’’ Loki pulls some hair from your face and smiles. ‘’Are you good,’’ he asks kindly. 

 

‘’Yes.’’ 

 

‘’Good.’’

 

Loki kisses your shoulder again and stands up. He puts you down in the chair and starts to gather your clothes and gives them back to you. ‘’Put those on before you get cold.’’ You obey and slowly get dressed while watching him tug himself back into his trousers. 

 

Loki looks at you after you get dressed and frowns. You’re wearing an Alice in Wonderland shirt that has a triangle cut out under the collar. You wear a pair of black skinny jeans with it to show off your figure. 

 

‘’Little Alice,’’ he smiles. ‘’It was my favourite movie when I was little. I used to watch it with my sister before…’’ You shut up and turn around to the desk. You start to look for a pair of extra trousers. Loki decides not to go into it more. 

‘’What are you looking for?’’ ‘’Something,’’ you giggle opening another drawer. ‘’Tell me and I will help you look for it.’’ You then finally find the drawer with trousers… multiple. You crawl towards him and start to fiddle with his belt. 

 

‘’What are you doing?’’ ‘’Check your trousers,’’ you giggle. Loki looks down and sees all of the white stains. He smiles at you and pets your head. ‘’Good girl, looking out for master like that.’’ You pull down his trousers and kiss along his hips to his v-line and then a little bit lower again. You kiss around his groin while sometimes licking and sucking. 

 

‘’Come back to my house, little one,’’ he then suddenly says. Shocked you look up at him. Loki quickly steps out of his trousers to be done with it. ‘’Please?’’ You get up and straighten his tie a little. ‘’It’s a school night and I have homework.’’ He grabs your waist and kisses your neck. 

 

‘’I’m well aware. I promise you will have it all done tomorrow.’’ You smile and trail your fingers over his dick. You can feel him react with just a little touch. ‘’If you start acting like that you defiantly come home with me.’’ You chuckle and nod. ‘’Okay. I’ll come with you.’’ ‘’Good girl.’’ He kisses your nose and takes your hands. 

 

‘’Go get ready,’’ he smiles and slaps your bum. ‘’Yes, master.’’ You get your last few things in order and then get ready to go. ‘’Do you have a car here or do I need to ride you.’’ ‘’The riding you can wait for later,’’ you giggle. Loki shakes his head and opens the door for you. ‘’Go ahead, princesses first,’’ he mumbles so no one can hear it. 

 

You walk out and into the halls and towards the park. ‘’Where is your car,’’ he asks while turning to his. You just grin looking at your motorbike. ‘’I don’t own a car,’’ you call out while leaning against it. ‘’You what,’’ he asks turning around. 

 

‘’You little minx,’’ he chuckles when he sees you all smug. ‘’Okay… Not what I expected, but I’m impressed.’’ You grin widely for once. ‘’Why thank you,’’ you grin like the Cheshire Cat like he can do. ‘’Don’t get cocky now.’’ Loki opens his car door and wants to get in. ‘’Sorry, that’s your job. I forgot.’’ Loki licks his lips and pulls up his brows. 

 

‘’Careful, little one.’’ ‘’Or what,’’ you grin widely almost looking like the Cheshire Cat. ‘’Get on your bike, follow me home and find out.’’ You bite your lip and get on the bike. Loudly you let the engine roar and laugh loudly. You grab your helmet and put it on then. ‘’Let’s go then!’’ Loki gets in and drives away for you to follow which you neatly do.


	8. Chapter 8 II Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Laufeyson finds out about your hidden desires and decides to show you how it is really done. He shows you the ropes- sometimes literally- from BDSM but slowly more than sex starts to grow…

‘’There we are,’’ Loki smiles when you walk up to him from your motorbike. You look up at high-rise and then at Loki. ‘’You live in here?’’ ‘’Yes, little one. Come.’’ Loki lays his hand on the small of your back and leads you inside. 

 

When he walks through the front Loki waves at a man behind the desk. ‘’Good afternoon, mister Laufeyson,’’ the man smiles. Loki simply nods and replies with good afternoon as well. 

 

He pulls you into the lift then and pushes the highest button. ‘’You have the penthouse,’’ you say wide-eyed. ‘’Yes, I have a fine paycheck.’’ ‘’I have a fine paycheck,’’ you start to argue, ‘’you, mister, are rich!’’ Loki chuckles 

 

When the lift arrives you walk into a small hallway and from there you go to a large front door. The ceilings are high and it is evident that everything is rather expensive. Loki leads you through the wooden doors into his home. It is absolutely breathtaking. On the right is a modern grey kitchen and on the left a spacious living room with the same grey tones. On the left and right are top to bottom windows. 

 

On the floor is a grey laminate in multiple tones with white walls. Some dark blues are mixed in as well to give it a pop of colour. In between the living and kitchen is a hallway to some other rooms. 

 

‘’What do you think,’’ Loki asks walking towards the kitchen to pour himself a drink of Whisky. ‘’It is beautiful but…’’ He looks up at you while pouring the amber liquid. ‘’But what?” ‘’I’m not sure you actually live here,’’ you blush walking towards him. ‘’What do you mean,’’ he asks and then takes the first sip. 

 

‘’There is nothing from you… Like you just moved in. Can I have some,’’ you ask already going for the second glass. He quickly takes the glass before you can reach it and puts it in a cabinet. ‘’No alcohol for little girls like you,’’ he grins. ‘’I’m not a little girl, I am a grown woman mister!’’ He just chuckles and takes another sip of his drink. 

 

‘’What are you- Dog!’’ A white fluffy dog runs in and barks at Loki. ‘’Guardian, come here boy,’’ Loki calls and get a dog treat from another cabinet. You already kneel down to hug him. The dog jumps onto your shoulder when you lay your arms around his neck. You fall down on your back with the large dog on you. 

 

Happily you hug him back and scratch behind his ear. ‘’Guard, stop it. That’s my job.’’ Loki reaches out his hand and Guardian happily takes the biscuit. ‘’Good boy,’’ Loki smiles and pets the dog as well. 

 

He sends him away again and holds you back from following the dog by grabbing your waist. ‘’Stay,’’ he sighs and puts you onto the kitchen island. His hands linger over your thighs as he places his lips on your shoulder. You run his hand through his hair and lay your head on his. 

 

‘’I’m a little tired,’’ you mumble. ‘’I understand, little one, go lay on the couch while I get everything ready. If you push on the red button of the remote the telly will turn on. Try channel 21.’’ He helps you off the ridiculously high countertops. ‘’What are you going to get ready,’’ you ask like a little kid. 

 

‘’All kinds of things,’’ he gives you as rubbish answer. ‘’What things?’’ ‘’Things. If you’re a good girl now you’ll get a treat,’’ he bargains. ‘’Alright then…’’ You walk towards the couch and lay down on the surprisingly comfortable leather couch. 

 

Loki stares you down while you find the remote and start watching some show about house flippers, the show for you! Loki walks up to you from behind the couch and lays a blanket over you. He also gives you a cushion for your head which you greedily takes. 

 

Loki disappears a few minutes later but Guardian comes back out and lays his head in front of your nose. ‘’Hello Guardian. Want to join me?’’ You hold the blanket open and the dog cuddles up next to you. You put the blanket over him as well and cuddle him close. 

 

The dog is large, soft, fluffy and warm. Perfect conditions for a nap. Soon sleep tries to pull you in and you happily comply. It was a long day…

 

A warm hand cups your face and slightly shakes your head. ‘’Little one. Wake up.’’ You huff and hide your face in Guardians fur. ‘’Come on, I have a surprise.’’ You open one eye to look at Loki. ‘’Really?’’ ‘’Yes, come on.’’ Loki picks you up from the couch over Guardian and twirls you around before putting you down. 

 

‘’Come along,’’ he smiles and takes your hand. He pulls along to one of the eight rooms behind the main living space. ‘’What is this room,’’ you ask when you pass a door on the left. ‘’Bathroom,’’ Loki answers and pulls you along again.

 

‘’And this one.’’ you as arriving at the next door on your right. ‘’Guest bedroom,’’ he sighs trying to get you to move along. Next door, next annoying question. 

 

‘’My bedroom,’’ Loki sighs but looks up from a high gasp. ‘’What?’’ ‘’May I take a look? Please, I have been wondering for ages what you’re room looks like,’’ you beg him while pulling his arm. ‘’How about you take a nap in my very own bed after your surprise, hm?’’ You look up at him and giggle. 

 

‘’What if I don’t need  _ another  _ nap after my surprise.’’ Loki comes close to you and pulls you near him. His crotch pokes in your tummy. ‘’Believe me, you do.’’ He grabs your waist and throws you over his shoulder. Your face is right at his ass and you don’t mind the view. He spanks your ass and then grabs it firmly. 

 

‘’Don’t forget why you’re here, Alice, to please master.’’ You pull his shirt up a little and kiss his back right above his belt. You trail his spine with your tongue then. ‘’How I’d wish you were naked now,’’ Loki smiles and kisses the fabric of your jeans. 

‘’I could say the same. Just imagine my view,’’ you chirp. Loki smiles and spanks your ass again. He gets to the final door and swings it open. He walks in with long strides to carefully lay you on the bed. 

 

His cock dives in your wet cunt again. You try your hardest not to pass out, to keep up with the god-like man above you. Hands are tied to the ceiling, mouth gagged, eyes blinded with only the contact of Loki’s skin against yours as comfort. You feel your so maniest orgasm near you but you simply don’t have the strength. 

 

‘’One more, kitten, cum one more time for master.’’ His pushes into you again hitting your g-spot. This pushes you over the edge. You walls clench around him and you then cum on his cock once more. You scream and bite in your gag as Loki comes as well. You completely milk him out while your body goes numb. 

 

Loki softens and then quickly pulls out of you. He unshackles your hands while holding you in his arms. He then carries you out of the room. 

 

The amazing room, you had discovered. Loki had his personal dungeon in his flat. Cages. attributes, a bed… Everything you could possibly imagine or need. More than you could ever play with, you’re sure! Everything is green inside with black and golden accents. 

 

Green is absolutely your favourite colour now! 

 

There is even a cage in there, and yes you had been in there for a while as punishment. Loki had sat there in front of you, pleasuring himself while you could only watch him. The memory of it makes you wet once more. His lean fingers sliding over your arousal wet cock. Habba, habba. 

 

Loki carries you to his personal bedroom and lays you in the extremely large bed under silk blankets. He has your head rest on the perfect pillow and then runs a hand through your hair. 

 

Loki stands up for a second and gets a bottle of water from the minifridge under his desk. He gets back to you and pulls you up in his arms. ‘’Drink something, love,’’ he coos while holding the bottle at your lips. You take a few greedy sips. You hadn’t noticed how thirsty you are. 

 

‘’Are you good,’’ he asks when you stop drinking while putting the bottle on the nightstand, may you need more. ‘’Yes,’’ you whisper. ‘’I should have had you drink more through the session. Sorry, darling.’’ He is still running his hand through your hair. ‘’Did you enjoy it?’’ You smile happily and nod. ‘’Yes, master, I very much did.’’ He smiles as well and kisses your forehead again. 

 

‘’Was master right,’’ he then asks, ‘’do you need another nap?’’ ‘’Yes,’’ you mumble and close your eyes again. ‘’Sleep, pet, you have need of it.’’ After those words, you start to doze off but you don’t complain. As Loki said, you have need of it. 


	9. Chapter 9 II Read Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Laufeyson finds out about your hidden desires and decides to show you how it is really done. He shows you the ropes- sometimes literally- from BDSM but slowly more than sex starts to grow…

Slowly you wake up from your buzzing phone. You pick it up and lay it at your ear. ‘’Hello?’’ ‘’Y/N, hey. Where are you,’’ you hear Dimitri’s voice. ‘’At a friends house… Why?’’ ‘’I’m at your place but you don’t open up. I thought you were going home.’’ ‘’No, he called me just after I got there if I wanted to hang out.’’ You hear him hum a little. 

 

‘’Alright then. Well, we wanted to ask you if you wanted to come along to have some drinks at the pub. We have a new team member.’’ ‘’Maybe another time.’’ He chuckles and calls something to his lads. ‘’We’ll see you tomorrow then.’’ ‘’Bye, love you.’’ ‘’Love you too.’’ You put away your phone and find a little note next to it. 

 

‘’ _ Read me’’  _

 

You smile and take the piece of paper. You fold it open and look at the neat handwriting in it. 

 

_ Hello darling,  _ _   
_ _ I hope you slept well. When you’re ready I want you to get to the living room.  _ _   
_ _ I prepared dinner, I hope you’re able to stay…  _ _   
_ __ Master.

 

You smile at the note and lay it away. You look up around the room. A large shirt hangs next to a grande mirror. You walk up to it to find your naked form in the mirror. Your skin is full of bruises and love marks. Your wrists are bruised but don’t hurt badly. Loki had pulled out a riding crop as well of which the marks adorn your flesh. He also made enough marks to show anyone that you were taken. Especially your neck was full of the treatment and under your breast. 

 

Another note is taped to the shirt. ‘’Wear me.’’ You smile and take the shirt to put it over your body. You then walk to the living room as Loki asked. You find him at the kitchen island again while he was cooking something. He has a glass of- you think- bourbon next to the stove. 

 

He is wearing a black dress shirt and blank trousers with a blank belt as well. His barefoot and his shirt is a little open. ‘’Hello,’’ you whisper coming closer. ‘’Hey there pet. You have been out for a while.’’ You look at the clock and see it is late indeed. 

 

‘’I made us food,’’ Loki smiles at you and points at the pan with a spatula. ‘’Thank you.’’ You just stand around a little. You don’t know what Loki would like you to do now… ‘’Come here little one.’’ Finally, an easy to follow order. You rush to his large body and wait for his next move. 

 

What he does next, however, surprises you. He pulls you to his chest to hug you. His one arm is wrapped around your body and the other has your face pressed to his chest. You slightly lay your arms around his body as well but don’t squeeze nearly as hard. ‘’Are you good,’’ he asks petting your hair. ‘’Yes, I’m great.’’ You slightly nuzzle your face into his chest. 

 

‘’Are you ready to eat something?’’ ‘’Yes, master.’’ ‘’Good.’’ He gently let go of you and gets a plate. He takes the pan from the stove and slides everything in the plate. ‘’Mind that I already ate,’’ he asks getting a glass for you. 

 

Wait… He ate. You’re going to be the only one eating now… He’ll probably think that you eat way too much. You try to shake the thoughts. He gave you the food so he probably thinks that this is good for you. 

 

‘’Little one, it isn’t a lot so I certainly would like you to eat all of it. Okay?’’ ‘’Okay.’’ He slightly smiles and gives you the plate. ‘’Would you like some soda with it?’’ ‘’No thank you, water is fine.’’ ‘’Okay.’’ He fills your cup and gets cutlery. Afterwards, he commands you to sit on the couch with him. You walk towards it and wait for Loki to sit first. 

 

He does so in the middle so you can curl up in the corner. Loki turns on the telly and gives you everything you need to eat. Slowly you start to eat the pasta he made for you. He smiles widely at you. ‘’Good girl,’’ he smiles and rubs your leg. 

 

‘’What’s your plan after dinner,’’ Loki asks you kindly. ‘’Oh ehm… I…’’ Loki gives you a smile and squeezes your leg a little. ‘’It’s okay, little one. Do you want to stay the night?’’ ‘’Well, I… Of course, I mean if you don’t mind.’’ ‘’I’m offering. I’d like you to stay.’’ You take a deep breath to get rid of your nerves a little. 

 

‘’Then yes. I’ll stay.’’ He smiles and takes your hand in his to kiss it. ‘’I hoped you would.’’ He turns back to the telly but you can’t seem to take your eyes off of him. After a little while, Loki takes the plate and puts it down next to him on the couch. 

 

He then pulls you onto his lap and sits down in the corner himself for more support. ‘’There we go,’’ he mumbles and cuddles you close to him. He then picks the plate back up and gets a fork. He picks up some of the butterfly-shaped pasta and holds it in front of your mouth. ‘’Open up,’’ he coos and waist for you to obey. 

 

Slowly you and get the fork pushes into your mouth. You chew and then swallow. ‘’It’s really good, master,’’ you whisper at him. ‘’That’s good to hear.’’ He kisses your forehead and holds you tightly while continuing to feed you slowly. 

 

When the plate is empty he puts it away on the table and kisses your shoulder. ‘’I’m proud of you little one, for eating the whole plate like a good girl.’’ You nuzzle his neck with your nose and curl up a little more. 

 

‘’Pet,’’ Loki then starts and rubs your thigh, ‘’we need to talk.’’ Your face shoots up with wide eyes and you bite your lip. What did you do wrong? Why is he mad? Does he want you gone? 

 

‘’Nothing bad is going on, darling. We just need to talk about what we are doing, what I expect from you and most importantly, what you expect from me? Okay?’’ ‘’Okay,’’ you say in a small voice. 

‘’The reason I do this is that you are not exactly the perfect slave,’’ Loki speaks while grabbing your hand to toy with it. Alarmed you look up at him. ‘’I’m sorry master! I promise I will try better! I’m really sorry.’’ Loki chuckles and kisses your fingers. 

 

‘’Darling, if I minded I would have corrected you.’’ ‘’Why didn’t you,’’ you whisper at him. ‘’Because I figured out quite quickly, if I say so myself, that you are not a slave my dear.’’ You frown deeply and pout. ‘’What do you mean?’’ 

 

Loki thinks for a second but then continues. ‘’Remember my class about genres?’’ You nod confused. ‘’Is there one genre,’’ he asks holding up a finger. ‘’No.’’ ‘’Two?’’ You shake year head again in confusion. ‘’How many?’’ ‘’Many.’’ Loki nods and smiles at you. 

 

‘’Good girl. And sometimes genres cross, don’t they?’’ ‘’Yes, master, like historical and romance?’’ ‘’Indeed, and it’s the same with BDSM. There are lots of different genres and sometimes they cross. Can you think of one of the genres.’’ 

 

You sigh deeply and shrug. ‘’A slave?’’ ‘’Very good, any others?’’ You shake your head and pout again. ‘’No…’’ ‘’I do. There is one that I think will fit you wonderfully.’’ He kisses your fingertips and smiles. 

 

‘’What is it,’’ you ask him shyly. ‘’Have you ever heard of DDLG?’’ You shake your head and puff out your cheeks. ‘’It stands for Daddy Dom Litlle Girl. You being the little in this case.’’ You roll to your stomach and groan. ‘’It’s confusing,’’ you pout looking up at him. He sits up at you so he has you sitting on his lap. 

 

‘’Let me explain to you.’’ Loki starts his story about little space* and all of the other things that belong with it. You groan and hide your face in his neck. ‘’I know it is a lot of information, love, but it’s important that we keep talking now. Afterwards, I’ll tuck you in bed. Does that sound good,’’ he says baby talking you. 

 

‘’No! I want to watch a movie,’’ you pout holding on tight to his hand that is still tangled in yours. ‘’Okay, we’ll watch a movie in bed. How is that?’’ You nod happily and want to stand up already but Loki pulls you back onto his lap. ‘’First talking, remember?’’ ‘’Yes, master,’’ you mumble and cross your arms while puffing out your cheeks. ‘’I should have seen it coming that you would be fuzzy when tired,’’ he chuckles and sits back again. 

 

‘’Now, what do you think little one? How does DDLG sound to you?’’ You fidget with your fingers and nod. ‘’You’re basically already treading me like a little, aren’t you?’’ ‘’Well, a little bit yeah. But you’re basically in little space already.’’ ‘’Maybe,’’ you huff. 

 

‘’Then, will you allow me to be your daddy?’’ ‘’Yes, master!’’ You hug him happily and kiss his cheek. ‘’Then you will have to start calling me differently.’’ You cross your arms again and puff your cheeks out. ‘’Why?’’ ‘’You have to call me daddy now because I’m your daddy.’’ ‘’Okay Daddy,’’ you say tasting the word in your mouth. 

 

It’s funny but also nice. You don’t know what to think of it exactly yet. But you can’t dwell on it too much because daddy picks you up and carries you towards the bedroom. ‘’What time is it,’’ you ask already getting sleepy. ‘’Two in the morning,’’ Loki chuckles. ‘’But… How?’’ ‘’We played until ten and then you slept a few hours and then we ate. Now it’s two. We’re just gonna watch a movie and then we’re going back to sleep.’’ 

 

You nuzzle your face into his shoulder. ‘’Okay, Daddy. But you haven’t slept yet… Won’t it get too late for you?’’ ‘’No, Daddy doesn’t need as much sleep little one.’’ ‘’Oh…’’ He gets into the bedroom and lays you in the bed. He starts to take off his clothes as well until he wears nothing but his pants. 

 

He lays down next to you and gets the remote control. ‘’What would you like to watch, love,’’ he asks going to Netflix. ‘’Sherlock!’’ He smiles and starts the second episode of the first season. You in anticipation to the man with killer cheekbones and his short friend as they try to fix a murder. 

 

You hold on tight to Loki while you feel your eyelids get heavy. This was a long day, a day that just changed your whole relationship with Loki… again. 

 

‘’Wake up, love, we have classes to attend.’’ Loki kisses your ear as he tries to wake you but only receiving a groan. You turn to your tummy and settle in again. ‘’No,’’ Loki chuckles and pulls you onto his lap. ‘’Come on. We are going to have a nice shower and then have some breakfast.’’ You just lay your head against his chest and close your eyes again. In response, Loki picks you up and walks towards the bathroom. 

 

The room is an en-suite to his bedroom and rather large. It is white with mint green accents with a bath in the middle of the room, walk-in shower, sinks, full body mirror and even a fireplace! 

 

You happily wiggle yourself out of Loki’s grasp and walk towards the bath. It is huge! You could probably swim in it! It is also very deep even going into the ground a little. ‘’Can’t we have a bath instead of a shower?’’ Loki simply picks you up again and carries you to the shower instead. 

 

‘’No, that takes way too long, little one. But if you are good we will have a bath next time you’re here, okay?’’ ‘’Yes, master.’’ He gives you a stern look. ‘’Daddy, I mean.’’ ‘’Good girl. Now strip so we can shower.’’ ‘’Yes, daddy. Can we put on music.?’’ ‘’Sure. Got get your mobile so I connect you to the flat.’’ You do as your told and run off to the bedroom while only hearing a ’no running in the house,’ from Loki. 

 

When Loki gets your phone the shower is already running and he tells you to get in it. You do and watch him do all kinds of things on the device until you suddenly hear: ‘’good morning Miss Y/N, what can I do for you?’’ Your eyes widen for a second. ‘’Cool,’’ you shout at Loki but he only bites his lip. Suddenly the shower water runs cold. 

You scream and run away from it almost tripping. ‘’’’Sorry love, we haven’t done keywords yet so she assumed you wanted cold water, I’ll put it back on 40 degrees,’’ he tells you watching you shiver. 

  
  


After a moment you can get back under a warm rain shower to your joy. Loki starts the playlist you listened to last, Suicide. After the song Suicide. All of the sad songs are in that list. ‘’Turn on 70’s,’’ you call out while Breathe Me starts playing. Loki does and lays your phone away. He then strips himself and joins you in the shower.

 

‘’Why was that last playlist called like that,’’ he asks pulling you close to him. You look at his beautiful body. Lean and masculine. And it’s yours, right? He never said so, though. It’s just sex or BDSM… You’re not a couple. 

 

‘’Well?’’ You look up at Loki again and swallow. ‘’I have all of my sad songs…’’ Loki runs a hand through your messy hair. ‘‘ Why were you sad,’’ he asks kissing your forehead. ‘’I was lonely.’’ He pulls you even closer and kisses the top of your head. ‘’Next time when you feel sad, you tell me. Yes?’’ ‘’I promise Daddy. Always?’’ ‘’Yes always.’’ 

 

You bite your lip and look down. You’re feeling sad now. Should you tell him? He gets a body was and puts it on a nice sponge. He starts washing you thoroughly checking every inch of your skin. You know what he is looking for but you can happily say he won’t find it. 

 

When he does indeed find your hips to be clean of any new cuts he kisses them both and then continues to wash you. Meanwhile, the war is still raging in your head. Should you tell him or should you not? You can’t tell him why your sad because that will open a whole new conversation, one you don’t have time or strength for now. 

 

On the other hand, he will be disappointed in you if you hide this from him. So you take a deep breathe and blurt it out. ‘’Daddy, I’m feeling sad now.’’ He shoots back up and looks at you worriedly. ‘’Thank you for telling me. Why are you sad?’’ ‘’I don’t want to tell you,’’ you whisper and hope he won’t be mad. 

 

But he just kisses your forehead and gives you a sad smile. ‘’Okay, do you want to tell me why?’’ You shrug but then talk again. ‘’I’m too emotionally exhausted to talk about it.’’ He kisses your nose this time and runs his hands over your arms. ‘’Thank you at least telling me that. Now shall we get out of the shower and get some breakfast?’’ ‘’Yes!’’ You walk past him to go look for a towel. 

 

Loki grabs one for you and lays it over your shoulders before also getting one himself. He ties it around your waist so he can dry you and then tells you to wait in the bedroom for him. You obey nicely and go to the bedroom. You just stand around and wait for your daddy to appear. 

 

When Loki returns he grabs a dress from his closet with some knickers and a bra. He had asked you for some extra outfits to keep may they get dirty. He always has some extra clothes at uni as well. You didn’t know he keeps it here as well. 

 

He expected you to come here. 

 

That thought makes you all tingly and fuzzy on the inside. Loki helps you get dressed and then gets dressed himself. You love watching him. Putting on piece after piece. Watching his muscles work… Sigh. 

 

‘’Darling,’’ Loki pulls you from your thoughts. ‘’Yes daddy?’’ ‘’What tie should Daddy wear?’’ You walk to the closet and look over his ties. You then grab a green one that matches the colour of his eyes. You have never seen him wear that one before. ‘’Sure? I always thought that this one would be too bright.’’ ‘’I like it,’’ you counter him and grab it from the drawer it’s in. 

 

‘’Okay, your word is final.’’ He puts it on and then you notice a little pin with a Viper on it. You grab that one as well and pin it right below the nod. ‘’Pretty Daddy,’’ you smile and then grab his hand. He takes a look in the mirror but then gets pulled along with you towards the living area. 

 

Guardian jumps up when he sees you and runs towards you. You give the large dog a hug and pet him between his ears. ‘’Hello there,’’ you smile and kiss his head. Loki just looks at the couple and then sneaks off to make breakfast. 

 

When you join him he is making the most delicious looking scrambled eggs you have ever seen. ‘’Oh, that looks marvellous.’’ Loki smiles and pills you in between his arms. With one hand he holds the pan and with the other a spatula. You try to pry it from his hand so you can cook but he has an iron grip. 

 

You then just lean back and take in his smell. He kisses your forehead and smiles at you. ‘’In the cabinet right behind us are plates. Go get us two would you dear?’’ ‘’Yes daddy.’’ You and get it to put it beside him. You then go and sit down at the bar waiting for your food to be done.


	10. Chapter 10 II New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have been gone with this story for so long! I found some chapters I never released and I maybe found some new inspiration!

Loki is making you a lunch while you eat breakfast. He finished his within a few bites but you take a while longer. ‘’What are your plans for today,’’ he then asks while he finishes an egg sandwich and puts lays it on a piece of brown paper. He then continues with another part of the dish. 

 

‘’Ehm... Go to class and be a good girl,’’ you smile at him. ‘’That’s good to hear,’’ Loki grins from behind the stove. ‘’And further?’’ You shrug. ‘’I don't know. Dimitri wanted me to go and have fun with the football team. Can I go master?’’ ‘’Well I have a meeting after class anyway so I don’t need your services in the office but that does mean that I won’t see you anymore today after the morning.’’ He finishes the second sandwich and lays it on top of the first. He then packs it like a gift and then puts a string around it as well. 

 

He walks around the island and gives it to you. ‘’I want you to eat both of them, okay?’’ ‘’Yes Daddy.’’ ‘’Good girl.’’ Those words make you shudder as always and they probably always will. 

 

‘’Does it mean that I will see you tomorrow again earliest,’’ you ask him. ‘’I’m afraid so, love, unless you want to stay another night?’’ ‘’Yes Daddy, please!’’ He chuckles and kisses you behind your ear. ‘’Okay. If you pick up the things you need before going here I don’t see the problem with that.’’ ‘’Yay! Thank you, Daddy.’’ 

 

You jump off the stool grabbing your lunch and run to your bag. You put it in grab your stuff and then go to give your Daddy a last hug. ‘’Bye Daddy!’’ ‘’Bye love, I’ll see you in class.’’ You then get out of the flat and the building to go to school. 

 

When you arrive you meet Dimitri who has your coffee and he hugs you. ‘’You look radiant,’’ he smiles at you. ‘’Why thank you,’’ you smile at him and take the coffee you desperately want. ‘’And thank you for this too.’’ Dimitri smiles and you then get to class. 

 

‘’So, your new teammate huh,’’ you ask him, ‘’is he nice?’’ ‘’Yeah, he is great. Maybe a lat for you?’’ You look up at him and frown. ‘’No thanks,’’ you chuckle. ‘’Oh come on, love, your fingers can’t keep you satisfied for forever.’’ You almost choke on your coffee when he says that. ‘’I don’t get as little action as you think,’’ you blurt out at him. 

 

‘’What, have you been shagging Prof. Laufeyson behind my back.’’ You laugh and shake your head. ‘’Don’t talk such rubbish. I wouldn’t even if he begged me,’’ you say with a crinkled nose. 

 

‘’Oh yeah, then who gives you that so-called action?’’ ‘’This guy I work with. He is just a little older and works for the bookstore in Eastbourne. People can turn in old books so we can sell them. He brings them to us every Monday evening and I have to admit he is a great shag even on the floor.’’ 

 

Dimitri gasps loudly at your lie. Well, partly. You did have sex with him once in the back of the store and he was great. You just didn’t want it because of the distance. From that moment on you were just friends.’’ 

 

‘’Well, missy, I did not see that coming,’’ Dimitri grins. ‘’Well, it hasn’t been going on for that long,’’ you wink at him and luckily reach class. ‘‘ Now shut it, we have class,’’ you giggle and take another sip of your coffee. 

 

You get through your classes until lunch where Dimitri invites the football Team to sit with you. You meet Steve and he is a very nice chap. Kind, funny and American. The whole crew gives him an angry look whenever he calls the sport ‘soccer’ but further he fits in fine. 

 

Having such a large group around does make it harder for you to eat. After this, you have Loki’s class so you do need to finish but it’s scary. Having such fit guys around you. Of course, they eat a crazy amount of food because they’re athletes but what if they think it’s weird for you to eat as much?

 

All of this pondering resulted in you only taking a few bites in the first half of the lunch break. Loki passes then and notices how- and why- you’re going so slow. He stops next to your table rendering you and the other fifteen guys quiet. ‘’Miss, I would like you to come to my office in a few minutes,’’ he then harshly speaks. ‘’Yes Professor,’’ you sigh and bite your lip. He must be mad at you…

 

You swallow thickly as you slowly start to put your things away. ‘’Are you okay,’’ Dimitri asks. ‘’Yeah sure…’’ ‘’What did you do,’’ Ryan asks another teammate. ‘’I don’t know but I guess I’ll find out.’’ You put everything away and get up. ‘’I’ll walk you,’’ Steve then offers- or rather demands- while quickly putting away all of his things. 

 

‘’Oh you don’t have to,’’ you say not wanting to appear on Loki’s doorstep with Mister American-Dream. Blonde, blue-eyed and tall, what else could you possibly want? You know something. Raven black hair, a firm hand and someone to cuddle with that has a cute dog. 

 

‘’Please,’’ Steve the then pulls you from your thoughts and is all ready to go. You give him a smile nonetheless and walk with him to Loki’s office. 

 

‘’So, Y/N, nice to actually be able to talk to you.’’ ‘’Yeah you too,’’ you say in sheer politeness. It isn’t that Steve isn’t a nice guy, you just don’t have the need to get to close to him. ‘’We’re you nervous to move to the Uk,’’ you ask him. ‘’A little but I knew that it would be worth it.’’ ‘’Is it?’’ You look up at him for only a second.

 

‘’So far. I really like the people here and my team welcomed me with open arms.’’ You smile remembering the first time you met the team. ‘’Yeah, they are absolutely great. I love how they… they never make up their opinion on you over one thing and they never judge you. I really needed that when I just met them.’’ ‘’You did,’’ he asks you slightly worried looking down on you. 

 

‘’Yes, when I first met them I just came from the hospital after being away for three months… I was still having a hard time.’’ Steve nods a little but gives you a kind smile. ‘’What did you have,’’ he asks carefully, ‘’if you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to!’’ ‘’I had… have Anorexia Nervosa,’’ you swallow looking at the ground. 

 

‘’Still?’’ ‘’Only fifty percent completely heals. It’s a battle every damn day.’’ ‘’I think you’ll make it through, from what I have seen you’re strong.’’ ‘’Thank you.’’ You are almost at your lover's office and so you stop. 

 

‘’Thank you for walking me, I appreciate it.’’ ‘’No problem. If you ever need someone to talk to, just hit me up. I know we only just met but… sometimes that is just what you need. A blank canvass.’’ You give him another smile. ‘’Thank you.’’ He turns and walks off so you can get to the office. 

 

You knock and wait for Loki to let you in. As soon as the door locks you give him a big hug. You’ve missed him. ‘’Hello, little one.’’ ‘’Hello Daddy,’’ you mumble under your breath. He let’s go of you and walks towards one of the chairs. ‘’I’m sorry, Daddy,’’ you mumble and walk up to him. ‘’I didn’t mean to upset you. Was it because of the food?’’ 

 

Loki holds out his hands for you and gives you a pity full look with slight enjoyment hidden behind his eyes. ‘’You didn’t upset me, love, but it does indeed have something to do with the food, he tells you while you grab his hands. He slightly swings them left to right to make the situation a little lighter. 

 

‘’I saw you were struggling and so I thought it would be nice for you to be in a safer place with me.’’ Slowly you nod at him. That would be very nice indeed. Loki pats his lap twice for you to sit on. Quickly you curl up on his lap and he gets the food from your bag. He opens it for you and gives you the first sandwich. 

 

You start slowly while Loki praises you heavily with each bite. ‘’You are such a good girl. I am unbelievably proud of you. Would you like to take a break before we start the second one?’’ ‘’Yes please, Daddy.’’ He kisses your cheek and lays the food away from you. 

 

‘’Alright then. What would you like to do now?’’ You think for a moment but then slide from his lap to between his knees. ‘’May please please you, Daddy?’’ He chuckles and lays his hand on your cheek. ‘’If you want to please Daddy, you may go ahead.’’ You squeal which only confirms Loki his thoughts more, you have a major pleasing/praise kink. 

 

You start by touching him to his trousers but then quickly pull him out. You stroke him until he has reached the full length and then slowly starts to lick from base to top. You do that few times and then swirl your tongue around his cock.

 

Loki groans happily as you do and pets your head calmly. He decided to go easy on you today since you have been having a rough time and yesterday was exhausting enough for you. You will make him cum no matter what. He had been thinking about sticking himself into one of your holes since he saw you naked this morning in the shower. The water rolling down your pretty breast to between your legs. 

 

The thought of the erotic image only makes him more aroused. Luckily you take him into your mouth now and start to suck on his length. Loki groans happily and praises you again. You work the rest of his length with your hand which only gets Loki off more. Your hands are so damn tiny compared to his.

 

You bob your head as fast as you can while looking up at him with large doe eyes. ‘’You look so damn innocent while you’re sucking my cock,’’ he groans. ‘’Like I’m your first,’’ he smiles and tangles his hand in your hair. ‘’Pet… Pet I’m going to cum!’’ 

 

Loki has a hard time with it but he keeps his hips still instead of thrusting into your mouth. Soon he shoots his load in your mouth which you happily take. You lick him completely clean making sure there is no stain anywhere. 

 

He softens when you clean up and sits up a little. ‘’Good girl,’’ Loki smiles and sits up a little. ‘’Thank you for letting me pleasure you, Daddy,’’ you beam while slightly shuffling back so he can pull himself back together. When he is done he gets you back on his lap. 

 

‘’Would you like Daddy to pleasure you too,’’ he asks while you lay your head on his shoulder. ‘’No thank you, Daddy… I’m not in the mood.’’ ‘’No need to say sorry, dear.’’ He kisses your temple and gets the food back out. 

 

‘’No, I’m full,’’ you pout when you see it. Loki chuckles and slightly rocks you. ‘’Did Daddy fill you up?’’ You nod cuddle him closer. ‘’Well, then I would like you to eat half and Daddy eats the other half.’’ You pout again and beg him not to make you eat it but he- of course- doesn’t back down. 

 

Piece by piece you eat the breath until it’s time for class. Loki sends you on your way and finishes up the last bits. He does suddenly stop you from leaving. 

 

‘’Pet! Wait.’’ You turn and give him a pair of large doe eyes. ‘’What is it,’’ you ask him quietly. He holds up a key for you on a piece of rope. He hangs it around your neck. ‘’May you arrive earlier than me here is the key. If this is so, I want you to take a nap or watch some telly on the couch. Okay?’’ ‘’Yes Daddy.’’ ‘’Good girl. Now go, I’ll see you in class.’’ You then leave and walk to class.

 

When you get to the classroom Dimitri waits for you with open arms. You give him a tight hug and then go to class together. 

 

‘’What happened?’’ You shrug and play bite your nail. ‘’I didn’t finish grading some test so he made me do it now.’’ Dimitri sighs deeply. ‘’That’s rubbish! It’s your break and now you barely ate anything. I’m worried about you, babe.’’ You lay your hand on his arm and smile. ‘’I ate both my sandwiches. Professor let me eat in his office.’’ Dimitri still doesn’t seem thrilled but it does make it a little better. 

 

You get into class and look at your handsome professor teaching about a fairly new book. Welfare, it’s called. It is about welfare students and how some of them don’t fit the job at all. You think it’s pretty interesting because you can relate to it. 

 

In class, you notice Loki is constantly playing with his tie which is nothing like him. You suppress a smile. It’s because you chose it… Maybe he’s just uncomfortable and is that why he is fidgeting with it the whole time. 

 

‘’Miss Y/L/N. What do you think,’’ Loki asks pulling from your thoughts. You think for a second but then see the question is on the board. ‘’I think that Jonny still has a lot to learn on emotional levels. He is studying to become a teacher but can confidently say that he did not do anything wrong in a fight that caused Amelia to have panic attacks and suicidal thoughts. He threatened her and said hypocritical things… 

From this, I would conclude he doesn’t understand that his words or action can impact people the way they do. He is often stuck in his own anger and loses sight in those situations. I think he needs some serious therapy.’’ Loki smiles at you. 

 

‘’Very well. If she had written that down on a test I would be able to give her all of the points. She made a point, used examples and multiple reasons. I see nothing wrong with it. Good job Miss Y/L/N. I see being my assistant is paying off.’’ 

 

You smile widely and look at your desk. It’s hard to impress Loki and getting such a compliment means a whole lot to you. Dimitri gives you a smile as well while the rest moves on already. 

 

‘’Dimitri,’’ you whisper at him then. You wrote something down in your notebook and shove it towards him. 

 

_ You and the team going for pizza tonight?  _

 

Dimitri picks up his pencil and writes down his answer before pushing your notebook back. 

 

_ Yeah. Want to join? _

 

_ Yes! _

 

He smiles at you and you then focus on class again since Loki is going over an important part of the book. 


	11. Chapter 11 II Hide and Seek

When the class is over you and Dimitri leave right away instead of that you wait to go to Loki’s office. You feel a pang of sadness but the thought of staying with him tonight cheers you up. You also know you have to keep socializing. You can’t just be around Loki the whole time. 

 

After you impress the boys with your motorbike you leave to a pizza place where they desperately wanted to go to. There was some heavy rain last night and so the football field drowned. 

 

When you sit down Dimitri and Steve sit down next to you. The other boys shove some tables together ready have a good time. ‘’Who’s going to treat the lady this time,’’ Robert asks as he sits down in front of you. Every damn time you went out with them they paid for you. In the beginning, you tried to fight it but you have given up now. 

 

‘’I think it should be Steve,’’ Adam calls out with a large grin, ‘’he is the newbie after all!’’ Steve chuckles a bit and looks at you. ‘’Is this a thing?’’ You smile and him and nod awkwardly. ‘’Yes, one of them always pays out of ‘British Courtesy’,’’ you explain to him, ‘’if you don’t want you, you aren’t obligated to.’’ He smiles at you. 

 

‘’Well, I’m in Britain now so I don’t think I have a choice. Eat me broke,’’ he cheers and starts to get up with some other boys. They usually order in little groups just like now. So Steve walks up together with Adam, Robert and Tom. 

 

‘’So, how did the whole pay for the lady things come to be,’’ he asks Tom, a long chap. ‘’Well, we tell her it’s British courtesy but ehm… That’s a lie. Something is going on with her-’’ ‘’Anorexia, I know. She told me this afternoon.’’ Tom nods a bit and takes a step as the line moves along. 

 

‘’So when she just came out of the hospital she refused to eat with anyone present. If someone pays for her she feels guilty enough to at least eat quite something.’’ Steve nods a bit and glances over at her. ‘’I see.’’ 

 

‘’We might not see each other every day or text for hours but… she is part of the team and we love her. Therefore, we take care of her. And you’re a part of that now,’’ Robert explains further. ‘’I’m honoured.’’ 

 

A few minutes later Steve and the boys sit back down and another group of five leaves. Steve puts down your pizza and gives you a kind smile. You quickly snap a picture of the pizza and send it to Daddy. 

 

You get a text back from him almost immediately. 

 

**_Daddy_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Good girl. Send me a picture of you eating as well, dear. I’m proud of you.  _

 

You smile brightly and send him a text back. ‘’Ooooh, someone is happy,’’ Tony gleams. You just stick out your tongue and lock your phone again. ‘’None of your business!’’ He laughs and takes a bite from his pizza. “Sure,” he winks at you. 

 

‘’Boys, what about a selfie,’’ you ask while getting your camera out. ‘’Yes,’’ Dimitri cheers. The boys make a pose while you turn around and snap a picture with your pizza. ‘’Thanks.’’ You curl up on the bench and send the picture to Loki. 

 

**_Daddy_ **

_ Good girl. Good to see you have fun with your friends but they better keep their hands off.  _

 

You smile and send him a text back again before focussing in your friends again. Funny stories are shared just like laughter. After an hour or so Steve nudges your elbow with his. He gives you a slight sign towards your food with his head. You notice you had stopped eating after one or two pieces. You smile as a thank you and start eating again. 

 

After half an hour more you all leave to go home, or in your case Loki’s home.  You first stop by to get some of your things you’ll need and then leave for his home again. When you arrive you park your bike and get up to the penthouse. You first knock to see if he is home or not but you don’t get anything back so you guess not. 

 

So you get the key he gave you and unlock the door. You walk in immediately get attacked with kisses from Guardian. ‘’Hello, love,’’ you smile and hug the dog back. When it calms down it goes to lay down on his pillow. 

 

‘’Now what,’’ you mumble to yourself. He did tell you to or go take a nap or go watch telly. But what if you touch something you’re not supposed to… or break it! You end up getting stuck in anxiety and wait in the middle of the living room. 

 

When Loki finally comes back after another hour you look up and smile happily at him. ‘’Hello darling,’’ he smiles and speeds towards you throwing his briefcase in a corner. He hugs you close and kisses you sweetly. The moment you pull back you yawn loudly. Loki chuckles and kisses your forehead. 

 

‘’Did you take a nap,’’ he asks still smiling widely at the thought of your little body in his bed hopefully dreaming of him. ‘’No, Daddy,’’ you say truthfully. ‘’No,’’ he frowns, ‘’did you watch telly then?’’ You shake your head again and yawn once more. You now regret not taking that nap. 

 

Loki now seriously seems worried and cups your face. ‘’Why didn’t you do as you were told?’’ ‘’I was scared I would do something wrong, Daddy. I’m sorry!’’ You snuggle up with him and look up at him with large doe eyes. 

 

‘’Darling, you are always allowed to come here to take a nap or watch telly. I don’t care if I’m home or not. Keep the key and then whenever you need to go somewhere to take a nap or have a drink and you close here you are always welcome.’’ He smiles at you and kisses your nose. 

 

‘’Okay, Daddy.’’ He then suddenly picks you up and he carries you away. He walks you to the bedroom and puts you down on the bed. He goes to grab a shirt and walks back to you. He changes your clothes and forces you back into the bed. 

 

‘’Go take a nap and I’ll go make dinner. Okay, little one?’’ You shake your head heavily. ‘’I wanna help you cook!’’ ‘’No. Little girls need some extra sleep. I’ll pick you up again when dinner is ready.’’ You pout but then lay your head down on the perfectly soft pillow. ‘’Okay… Don’t eat without me again,’’ you warn him grabbing his hand. 

 

He sits down next to you and frowns. ‘’Is that why you want to help me cook? Are you scared Daddy will eat without you again?’’ You nod while your cheeks start to burn a little. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ Loki pulls you up from under the blankets onto his lap. 

‘’No need to say sorry. Little one, I know you have a really hard time with eating and if me eating before you scares you, Daddy understands. I’ll do my very best not to eat without you again, okay?’’ ‘’Thank you, Daddy.’’ ‘’Good girl,’’ he smiles and kisses your cheek. ‘’Think you can go to sleep now?’’ ‘’Yes, Daddy,’’ you yawn and crawl back into bed all by yourself. 

 

Loki tucks you in again and then leaves you be. He goes back to the kitchen and starts cooking dinner. It is finished but he still needs to put it on the plates and make the table when suddenly Guardian starts to bark at him rather alarmed. 

 

‘’Crap,’’ he mumbles to himself and rushes to the bedroom. He shakes you awake and starts calling your name trying not to sound alarmed. ‘’Babygirl, wake up darling. Come on Daddy is hungry and it’s dinner time!’’ 

 

You yawn as you open your eyes. ‘’Hello Daddy,’’ you yawn and smile sweetly at him. ‘’Hello lovey, time to get up.’’ Loki grabs you under your arms and lifts you from the bed. ‘’Come on, little one. Dinner time.’’ He grabs your hand and drags you along to the kitchen. 

 

You rub your eye and stumble along. ‘’Daddy, I’m tired,’’ you sulk at him. ‘’Well, you have been napping for half an hour and now it’s dinner time.’’ You groan again and climb on a stool at the least packed plate. Loki sits down as well and attacks his foot as if it could disappear at any moment. 

 

You eat a lot slower for obvious reasons. Loki eating as much and as quick as he does is kind of comforting for some strange reason. When Loki has enough he puts his plate in the dishwasher and sits with you while making jokes to help you relax a little. Not long before you finish eating the doorbell rings all of the sudden. 

 

You frown and look at Loki. ‘’Are you expecting,’’ you ask him nervously. ‘’No, go hide in my bedroom, love,’’ Loki tells you. Quickly you get up and run to his bedroom with Guardian on your heels. 

 

As Loki told you, you hide in his bedroom under the blankets of his bed. Guardian stays with you thinking that it’s some game you’re playing. 

 

Meanwhile, Loki walks to the door to look through the peephole. He smiles when he sees four guys knocking and waiting. ‘’Mate, we know you’re there open the damn door,’’ Evan yells at Loki while a grin. 

 

Loki does and let’s the four lads in. ‘’Well, what a surprise,’’ Loki chuckles and walks towards the frich to get some beers. ‘’Well, we haven’t seen ya in a few weeks now. It was time to have a fucking beer again,’’ Luke smiles grabbing a bottle from Loki. 

 

‘’No cussing,’’ Loki calls at them also getting a few bags of crisps. ‘’Why not,’’ Luke asks again. Loki just gives him a smirk and sits down with his own beer. ‘’But, lads, I was planning on inviting you over this weekend. I need to get all of the DDLG stuff in the playroom instead of what we have now.’’ The guys from a bit at this request. 

 

‘’Looking for a little are you,’’ James asks grabbing a bottle of his own. ‘’Something like that.’’ Loki gets up to go and get you with a knowing smirk leaving his friends in confusion. He walks to the bedroom and chuckles when he sees the bulge in the blankets. 

 

‘’Babygirl, it’s safe you can come out.’’ He smiles when you come out from under the covers with a slight hesitation. ‘’Are they gone,’’ you whisper carefully not to give away your presence. Loki just picks you up and puts you on his hip. 

 

‘’Daddy, what’s going on?’’ ‘’My mates are over, babe.’’ He carries you into the living room while all the guys turn to see who is talking to. They gasp and quickly walk towards you. ‘’You already have one,’’ James asks with large eyes. ‘’Yeah, by accident. I thought she was a slave but turns out she is a little. Aren’t you?’’ ‘’Yes Daddy.’’ 


End file.
